A matter of trust
by Lokithenightfury
Summary: The Guardians are a family, family trust each other. But Tooth, Bunny and North never knew what happened after Jack carried Sophie away, they just assumed that he betrayed them. So they didn't trust him, and in return, he doesn't trust them. That's what MiM is trying to fix. Maybe seeing a couple of memories from a certain winter spirit will help them to be a complete family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again, this my second story on the most awesome site that is fanfiction! Yay! BTW, thanks to all of you that read and reviewed my other story "A promise".It's been a little while since I've seen the ROTG so I'm just going to try to remember the scenes in which my story is taking place but I have a bad memory so a few scenes might be messed up or completely different from the movie. I'll try to remember most of what the characters say to each other but I'm not promising anything. So remember that English is not my first language so please point out if I made a grammar mistake or made a bad use of a word, I would appreciate it. So yeah, please enjoy and thank you for reading this! I don't own ROTG.**

…

"Oh where is Jack!" North asked for the hundredth time. "He should've been here hours ago!"

"Never mind that," Bunny said." I still have googies to paint! Easter is in four months and I still have millions of eggs to do!"

Tooth fluttered around nervously, ever since Jack joined the Guardians, she's been constantly worrying about him because she feared that maybe a few other legends wanted revenge on Jack for him to be chosen instead of them since most of them dreamed of being a Guardian and being famous. "But what if he's hurt? What if he needs our help? What if Pitch came back and-"

She was cut off by North. "Wow Tooth, you're exaggerating! Pitch won't comeback for at least another two hundred years or so, no worries there!"

"That walking snowball isn't gonna come North, why can't we just start without him?" Bunny asked hopefully.

Sandy made a few images out of dream sand and North nodded in agreement. "Sandy's right Bunny. Jack is part of the team now. We can't just go wandering alone and expect him to be alright with it! How would you feel if we did that to you? And besides, you can paint your hard boiled eggs later."

"Oh yeah? Well then, I guess that we can move the meeting to Tooth's palace or my warren and you can make your presents later then!" Bunny said, almost like a challenge.

North chuckled. "Maybe, but Easter is not Christmas!"

Bunny's nose twitched. "Oh, that's how you want to play it mate?"

Tooth and Sandy both rolled their eyes as they saw the argument that's been existing for centuries rise up again.

Just before the insults about each other's holiday started, a loud bang could be heard from the ceiling and the four Guardians looked up in surprise at one of the windows to see Jack hovering outside, rubbing his nose and an annoyed expression on his face.

"Jack!" Tooth squealed excitedly and flew up to open the window for him.

Jack entered the room with a gust of cold winter wind, thanked Tooth with a whisper as she closed the window, and slumped down on the floor, laying his staff on the ground and panting hard.

"Sorry I'm late guys." He gasped between breaths. "I had to get pass a horde of Tooth's fairies."

The Easter bunny threw his hands up in the air." That's why you've been keeping us waiting for? Because of your fan club!" He exclaimed .

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "They are not my fan club but erm… yeah I suppose. Ever since they learned that I had a loose tooth, they've been going crazy around me!"

Tooth gapped at him. "You have a loose tooth!?" She yelled.

Jack's eyes widen comically as he realized what he said and he slapped his hands on his mouth.

"You have a loose tooth and you didn't tell me?" Tooth said, advancing dangerously close to him.

Jack backed up against the wall and gulped. "Erm no, it was just… a joke!" He laughed nervously. "Yup, Just a joke! No loose tooth here! Why don't you go look at the kangaroo's overlarge teeth, for a change?"

Tooth smirked at him. "They aren't loose, are they? Now open up!" She tried to wrench Jack's mouth open but the spirit covered it with his mouth. He shot a look for help at the other snickering Guardians, but they seem to be enjoying the scene.

North chuckled, deciding to help the Winter Spirit. "Come on Tooth, you're acting like a hundred years old!" He pulled her away from the younger Guardian, ignoring her protests.

Bunny cleared his throat. "So North, what did you call us here for?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

North's expression got serious and he released his grip on Tooth, who sighed in defeat, but shot a I'll-get-you-later look at Jack who tried to scootch as far away from her as possible.

"Well actually, I didn't call you here, Manny did." North pointed to the dark sky.

"What for?" Jack asked.

North shrugged. "I don't know, must be a good reason."

"But what if it's Pitch again? What if he wants revenge on Jack?" Tooth gasped nervously and looked at Jack in worry.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Tooth, Snowflake's gonna be fine. Remember what North said, Pitch won't come back for another two hundred years."

Tooth didn't look convinced but she let the matter go. "Well if it isn't Pitch, then who, or what is it?"

As if on cue, the floor shined in a silver light as the moon became visible in the skylight on the ceiling.

"So Manny, why did you call us here?" North asked.

The moon was silent, but after a few seconds, a strange beam of white light appeared in the middle of the room. It divided into four and one of each went to the four oldest Guardians.

A strange voice spoke to them: "My dear Guardians, I have brought you here for something important: trust. It is something that you have all yet failed to develop fully, especially towards the winter child. Of course my dear Sanderson, you weren't present when the rest of you all thought that Jackson Frost betrayed you."

Sandy looked at the other Guardians with a puzzled expression but none of them met his gaze.

They could all see that that the light around them was getting brighter by the second.

"That is why I wanted you to see this, in hopes that you will understand what happened and that you will learn to trust Jackson. Since you will all never be a complete family without trust."

The light was so bright by now that the Guardians had to clench their eyes shut in order not to get blinded.

"Good luck."

And with that, the Guardians knew no more.

…

**The next chapter will be posted sometime in the next week so stay tuned! And thanks again for reading this, I literally feel like jumping off the walls every time I get a review, other authors would understand this feeling :D **

**Peace out,**

**Loks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! There's the new chappie as promised! And thanks to all of you guys that reviewed for my last chapter, they were all very motivating! GreatWolfSpirit, AyameKitsune, Wolf Mirage, thankchaosforspellcheck (I couldn't send you a PM, dunno why, fanfiction wouldn't let me **** but thanks anyways for the awesome review!), TeddyBear98, leeluluirty, ReaderWriterDreamerGirl7, scrubslova, AmaraRae, .layton, you guys are all awesome! There are also two guests and I have no idea who you guys are but you still count :) I apologize if I wrote your pen name wrong. I think I might have dyslexia sometimes… I also appreciate all those who put my story on favourite or alert **** Luv ya all! Anyways, enough of my blabbering, here's the chappie! Enjoy!**

…

It felt like hours before the Guardians final opened their eyes to find themselves in the town of Burgess, in Sophie Bennett's empty room.

North blinked confusingly. "What in the world are we doing here?"

Sandy shrugged and made a question mark with golden dream sand above his head.

"Yeah, you said it Sandy." Bunny agreed.

Tooth sat up and groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Why did MiM send us here? There must be a reason. He wouldn't teleport us here unless it was important."

"We don't know Tooth; I guess we'll have to find out by ourselves." North said.

Sandy looked around with a frown and made a picture of Jack and a question mark.

Tooth's eyes widen. "Oh my Gods! Sandy's right! Where's Jack?! He should be here with us!"

Bunny frowned thoughtfully. "Hey, if this is Sophie's house, then shouldn't Jamie be here? Maybe he'll know where Snowflake is."

Tooth's worry vanished a little and she grinned at him. " Of course Bunny! That's a great idea! I'll go see in his room!"

Before anyone could say another word, she zoomed out of the room and a door could be heard squeaking open.

The Guardians could hear her muffled voice. "Jamie? Are you there? It's Tooth!"

They heard a disappointed sigh and Tooth fluttered in the room again with a scowl. "He isn't there."

Bunny huffed. "So we've heard."

"Hey guys!" North said, looking out of the open bedroom window. "There's Jack, here he comes!"

The others scrambled to the window and sure enough, when they looked, a flying figure with white hair was coming their way, except there was a flurry of blond hair just below his head.

"What's he carrying?" Tooth asked.

" Well then let's ask him." Bunny said, then cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "Hey Frostbite! Over here!"

Jack gave no hint that he hear Bunny, he just kept getting slowly closer.

"Hey Snowcone!" Bunny tried again, this time a little louder. "Are you deaf or what? I'm talking to you!"

Nothing.

The Pooka's arms fell to his side and he sighed. "Either he's completely deaf or he's making fun of me."

Tooth squinted her eyes. "Wait guys, is that… Sophie?"

"What?" North exclaimed.

They waited for a few seconds for Jack to come closer and they saw that Tooth was right, in the spirit's arms, there was Sophie, fast asleep.

Bunny frowned. "What's he doing with the little ankle-biter?" The Pooka had become very close to the blond headed girl after their battle with Pitch and felt a bit protective when he heard that she was in a pair of freezing arms.

_What if he drops her or gives her a cold? If he ever does that, I swear I'll…_ Bunny shook his head and sighed sadly. _Manny's right. We don't show enough trust towards Snowflake. Of course he wouldn't let Sophie fall, that would be absurd. He's shown enough proof that he is worthy of being a Guardian, he definitely earned our trust_, _then why don't we still doubt his loyalty?_

"So that's why he's so slow! He doesn't want to drop her!" Tooth remarked. " It kinda confused me since he usually would've arrived here five minutes ago. He's so fast when he wants to…"

After a few seconds in silence, Jack was only a few yards from the window when Bunny spoke again: Ok, look here Frostbite, I have no idea why you're carrying Sophie or why you're ignoring m-"

His voice died down when Jack flew in the window and through him, like he was invisible.

The Guardians gasped in horror and Bunny stumbled back in shock. "He…he doesn't… believe…"

"No wait Bunny!" Tooth said before Bunny jumped to conclusions. "Did you see the way your chest turned faintly golden when Jack flew through you? Don't you all see? We're in a memory!"

The other legends' eyes widen in understanding and Bunny gave a sigh of relief faint enough so that no one heard him.

"The Jack-was-gone-for-a-long-time-and-we-thought-he-betrayed-us-to-pitch memory to be exact, judging by the fact that Jack is carrying Sophie." Tooth said sadly. "Oh why didn't I see it before!?"

Sandy listened the conversation in interest and turned his attention to the memory. This was the perfect opportunity to see what his fellow Guardians had been hiding from him. It had to be something they were really ashamed or angry of doing if none of them even wanted to talk about it with him.

It was just then that they saw someone else with Jack.

"Baby Tooth!" Tooth exclaimed. "What is she doing here?"

"Didn't she leave with Jack when he carried Sophie to her home?" North said.

Tooth nodded when she remembered that Baby Tooth did, in fact, leave with Jack.

They watched as Jack tried, and failed, multiple times to pull Sophie away from him but the girl simply held on tighter.

Bunny snorted in laughter.

Finally, the spirit freed himself from her grip and laid her down on the bed. He sighed in relief and turned to fly out of the window.

The Guardians saw Sophie starting to slip out of the bed before Jack did. The young Guardian winced as he heard a dull thud behind him and he turned to see Sophie on the ground. Incredibly, she was still asleep.

He was about to pick her up to put her back on her bed but then he heard a woman's voice saying: Soph? Is that you?

Jack froze half way and hastily picked up Sophie's blanket and dropped it on her, he also dumped a small toy besides her for good measure.

Then, he picked up his staff and leaped out of the window, letting the wind catch him and carry him away.

The Guardians were gone with a white flash and then found themselves following Jack in the sky, floating in the wind like him.

"Crikey!" Bunny exclaimed. "Is that how the boy feels when he flies? The wind is flipping cold!" He wrapped his arms around his furry belly and shivered.

Sandy made an image of Bunny trying not to be sick on North's sleigh then a question mark and a X mark on the first image.

"Sandy' got a good question Bunny. Why don't you like my sleigh but you don't feel queasy when you're floating in the wind? With no floor under your feet! At least my sleigh has one! It doesn't make any sense!" North sounded hurt.

Bunny shrugged. " Oh I dunno mate, maybe because it's more _gentle_!" He emphasized the last word to make North understand.

The Russian huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms.

Then they heard a little girl's voice: "Jack!"

The winter spirit stopped in his tracks and looked around for the source of the voice. "That voice… I know that voice…" He muttered to himself.

"Jack!" It said again.

Jack frowned and flew quickly in the direction of the little girl's voice.

"Oh that curiosity of his…" North shook his head fondly.

The Guardians had to struggle to keep up with him since he moved so fast.

They finally stopped at the middle of the Burgess woods, in front of an old, broken bed.

Jack advanced slowly and cautiously, his staff ready to shoot ice at anything dangerous.

Baby Tooth squeaked nervously and tried to pull Jack away by tugging at his hood.

Jack waved at her distractingly, not taking his eyes off the bed. "Don't worry, there's still time."

The small fairy sighed in frustration and followed the spirit to the old bed.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this…" Bunny said unhappily.

They looked through the bars of the bed frame and Jack broke it enough for him to slip through.

He looked at the hole uncertainly then heard the girl call him again and then, with a determined expression, he jumped in the tunnel, the Guardians and Baby Tooth right behind him.

…

**I feel so evil right now… leaving you with a cliffy… and am I the only one that feel like at school, I might be sitting with one of the people that reads my story? It's so weird… well I hope you guys liked this chappie and the next one will come in about… less than a week. Babay ya!**

**Loks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter! I did it as soon as I could since so many people asked for it :) Thanks to all of you that are currently reading this right now, it means a lot to me I'm sure other authors understand the enthusiasm of even one review to your story, you feel sorta really ish-high! LuvFiction Xxxx, AyameKitsune, GreatWolfSpirit, Taranodongirl1, bluekittenish, starskulls, winterwiccan, lilyflower5189, ReaderWriterDreamerGirl7, Alaia Skyhawk, leeluluirty, MusicNinja7551, Witch08, lilalove88, you are all Gods and Goddesses to me! I'd like to thank also all of you who put my story on favourite or on alert; you have no idea how hyper I am because of it! Well, here's the chappie you've all been asking for! I changed it a bit at the ending, making the memories in italics so it's better to understand, I'll also be doing the same thing for all the other chapters with memories in them. Enjoy :D**

…

They've been walking in the dark for so long that the Guardians lost track of the time. After minutes, or perhaps even hours, they finally saw a small source of light at the end of the tunnel.

Bunny sighed in relief. "Finally! I hate this place! Gives me the shivers." He ran to the end of the narrow tunnel and when he arrived there, he stopped abruptly and drew a sharp breath.

"Guys," He breathed. "Come and see this."

The Guardians hurried to where Bunny was looking, leaving Jack and Baby Tooth behind, and when they saw the scene, their eyes widen.

In a dark cave, even bigger than Tooth's palace, hung several hundred rusty cages holding Tooth's miny fairies.

"Pitch's lair! I knew I recognized why there was a stupid old bed in the middle of the forest!" Tooth shrieked then zoomed to try to open her fairies' cages. But when she tried to, her hand passed clean through the locks.

Bunny shook his head and said "It's no use Tooth! Were in a memory, remember?"

Tooth sighed in defeat. "Yes, but how was I so stupid not to realise that my fairies were here the whole time? I could have set them free!"

"Shh! Baby Tooth!"

The Guardians turned to see Jack had come to the end of the tunnel and was currently trying to get Baby Tooth to stop chirping around.

Baby Tooth was now squealing madly and tried to push and pull Jack to the opposite direction, but the spirit simply brushed her off, much to her frustration.

Jack gasped when he saw the cave and stared for a few seconds then shook himself and flew quickly from cage to cage, the small fairies chirping loudly to him.

"Shh! Keep it down!" He whispered harshly. "I'll find a way to get you out of here just as soon as I-"

His voice was cut off when he heard the same voice of the little girl calling out again. He looked around and he set his gaze on the huge mountains of teeth canisters piled up on the floor.

His eyes widen and he leaped down to the pile of teeth, digging around wildly and looking at the end of each boxes to see if one of the faces looked like him.

"Looking for something?" A familiar voice said mockingly.

Jack scrambled to pick up his staff and shot a jet of ice blindly behind him. He saw a shadow on a wall and flew quickly after it, the Guardians following suit.

Pitch's laughter echoed across the whole cave. "Don't be afraid Jack, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Jack huffed a laugh. "Afraid? I'm not afraid of you."

"But you're afraid of something." The nightmare king's bodiless voice resounded around them.

"You think so huh?" Jack said uncertainly, slowly circling around to see Pitch in order not to get attacked by surprise. Even when the Guardians knew they were invisible, they still were on their guard.

They suddenly saw Pitch walking calmly below them and they jumped down cautiously behind him, in case of a trap.

"I know so." Pitch said, turning around to look at Jack." It's the one thing I always know. People's greatest fears…" He looked distant for a moment, as if he was concentrating on something. He smirked like he found what he was looking for.

"Yours," He sneered, "Is that no one will ever believe in you."

Jack gasped in shock as if he didn't expect Pitch to say that. He took a few steps back then yelped as he fell in the darkness, the Guardians with him.

He tumbled to the ground harshly then picked up his staff, hurrying to his feet and running blindly into a wall.

"And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why were you chosen to be like this? Well fear not, for all of your answers are in this little box."

Jack turned and looked at Pitch behind him, holding out a canister with the face of a brown haired and mischievous looking teen at both ends.

"Do you want them Jack? Your memories." Pitch said with a taunting smile.

Bunny growled in outrage. "Now that's just plain mean!"

Jack looked at the box in wonder and made a move to get them but shook his head sharply and withdrew his hand.

The Boogeyman laughed again and disappeared. Jack glanced around and flew away again, diving to the ground and holding his staff ready for an attack.

Pitch spoke again. "Everything you wanted to know, in this little box. Why did you end up like this? Unseen and unable to reach out to anyone? You want the answers, you want to fly away with them. But you're afraid of what the Guardians will think! You're afraid of disappointing them! You want to fit in but you don't know how, you feel like they are using you but you don't want to think about it!"

Jack looked around in terror, eyes full of pain like he's been holding together for years and now he was close to breaking.

Tooth's eyes were shinning with unshed tears. "Is that actually what he thought?" She whispered. "That he's like a fifth wheel to us? A simple tool that we're going to throw away after we're done with it?"

"Well let me ease your mind about one thing. _They'll never accept you_." Pitch said

Jack hunched over and put his hand on the side of his head. "Stop it! Stop it!" He yelled frightfully.

The Guardians froze in shock; they've never seen Jack lose control of his emotion before. Most of the time, he would brush his problems off with a joke or a smile. This time, he was letting his emotions flow freely without a thought.

"After all, you're not one of them." Pitch taunted.

Jack slipped his mask on again with difficulty and hid his emotions once more. "You don't know what I am." He said, his voice still a bit shaky.

"Of course I do." The nightmare king said behind Jack and the Guardian of fun turned around sharply and pointed his staff threateningly. "You're Jack Frost! You make a mess wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now!" Pitch exclaimed then threw Jack's memories at the spirit who caught them in surprise.

Jack looked at Pitch with dawning horror. "What did you do…?" He whispered.

Pitch chuckled darkly. "No, that's not the point Jack. What did _you_ do?" He backed away into the shadows with an evil cackle and disappeared once again.

Jack raised his staff and ran after him, slashing randomly into the darkness. His staff literally glowing with power. He groaned in frustration then turned back only to run into a big stone wall. He pushed against it and his eyes suddenly widen in worry. "Baby Tooth!" He exclaimed then made a move to turn back to look for her but then gasped softly when he saw the scene before him.

He was in Bunny's Warren and crushed eggs littered the floor, not one of them was spared.

"Happy Easter Jack." Pitch's voice resounded then faded away with his laughter.

"No…" Jack whispered in shock then flew off quickly to look for the Guardians.

…

The Guardians found themselves looking at a clearing full of children looking hopelessly for non-existent eggs. Memory-Bunny was looking at them with wide eyes behind a bush then leaped out to go meet them.

"_There's nothing there. "One of the kids said sadly._

_Bunny hopped up to them and tried to hand them one of his hastily painted eggs. "Yes there is! I mean, these aren't my best looking googies but they'll do the pinch!"_

_"I can't believe it," A little girl said with a sad frown._

_Bunny laughed nervously. " Huh, yeah I know but-"_

_"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny." The little girl concluded._

_Bunny looked like he was panicking slightly. "What? No that's not true! What do you mean there's no such thing as-"_

_He abruptly stopped talking when a little boy walked pass him without a notice._

_"They… They don't believe in me…" He whispered in shock and doubled over in hopelessness_.

Bunny sighed sadly at the memory and Sandy patted his back, he had no idea that this had happened, no one told him. Maybe that was their big secret, or part of it.

_Then they saw Jack looking at Bunny hunched over in the grass. He had this look of oh my gosh, this is all my fault in his eyes._

_"Jack!" A thick Russian-accent voice said. "Where were you? The nightmares attacked the tunnels, they smashed every eggs, nothing made it to the surface, not one egg in one town." North said sadly._

_"Jack!" Another voice said and Tooth rushed over, a few of her feathers falling to the ground. She looked relieved to see him safe but her smile turned into a confused frown when she saw what was in his hand. "Where did you get that?" She said, pointing to the memory case._

_Jack looked like he wanted to explain but be didn't know how and he stumbled upon his words. "I was…It's…"_

_Tooth looked around in worry. "Where's Baby Tooth?" She pieced the puzzle together and her hands flew to her mouth in horror. "Oh Jack, what have you done?"_

Sandy looked accusingly at her and she looked away, she regretted saying that to Jack without knowing what happened.

_North frowned in understanding. "This is why you weren't here? You were with Pitch!" He exclaimed._

_Jack tried to reason with them. "No listen! It isn't as it seems…"_

_"He has to go."_

_Jack looked dumb-struck. "What?"_

_Bunny glared at him. "We should never have trusted you!" He yelled._

_Jack stumbled back, eyes gleaming with tears._

Sandy was now glaring at the three other Guardians who hung their head in shame; they didn't even let Jack explain what happened, they just assumed that he betrayed them. If they listened to him instead of yelling, a whole deal of trouble would have been dodged.

_"Easter is new beginning, hope. And now it's gone." Bunny whispered brokenly at them then walked away._

_Jack looked at the other Guardians but they mirrored Bunny's actions, they turned away from him._

_The spirit of winter looked as if all of his dreams suddenly evaporated in thin air and that he didn't know what to do anymore. The Guardians didn't accept him, as he thought they would._

_He fished North's wooden Baby out of his hoodie pocket and threw it on the ground, leaving the Guardians with a cold gust of winter wind, tears tracking down his cheeks._

…

**Well there you go! Sorry I left you guys again with a cliffy. I feel so bad! But I didn't know where to stop so I stopped there, and also I have a lot of homework and I wanted to post this before the week end. I hoped you liked it though, well there goes the excitement of my boring day and now I have to turn to math and French *sigh*. Those who don't have any homework for the week end, you guys are flipping lucky and I wish I was at you school. So Peace out!**

**Loks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tadaa! Here it is! I did it as soon as I could since so many people asked, thank you to all of you that reviewed: WRATH77, darkbloodynightmare38, LuvFiction Xxxx, Night-Fury1, Rose Jennison (thanks again for the advice, AyameKitsune, Taranodongirl1, Wolf Mirage, TeddyBear98, Janazza, GreatWolfSpirit, ReaderWriterDreamerGirl7, Dark Inu Fan, starskulls Alaia Skyhawk, .rain, Emoemo, Jack Frost The Frost Child, Bearybeary, IWillNeverStopFanGirling, Dude, Fangirl705, TeddyBear98, AbigailPaine, Super-Dash, Mystery Girl Who Writes and guest (this is good advice, thank you :D). You guys are amazing :D I've been able to escape homework for a little while to do this, my parents are gonna be mad when they see this… Don't care. It's worth it! Oh here it goes, my brother is throwing me blankets and pillows, telling me to get off the computer. Oh well. So there you go and enjoy!**

…

Sandy was angry, that was understood. No, he was furious. How could the Guardians do that? They didn't even let Jack tell them a complete sentence before rejecting him without one thought. They didn't even consider the possibility that he might have picked his memory off the ground where he might have found them. They just _assumed_ he betrayed them. That, was frustrating.

North, Tooth and Bunny winced as Sandy made some angry and rude images with his dream sand quickly, it wasn't yelling but they didn't need any words to know that Sandy was very, very disappointed.

North bit his lip. "We know Sandy and we regret doing what we did, we acted suddenly and without thinking, we were still under shock of your death and we were not thinking strait. We're sorry."

Sandy shook his head a made a few images that clearly said: _It isn't me who needs that apology, it's Jack._

Tooth sighed. "Yes, you're right Sandy; we have a lot to make up to him for all we did."

Then they were picked up by the wind and carried off after Jack.

…

_When they saw Jack next, he was at the top of a glacier and was attempting to throw his memory box in the ocean._

"What's he doing!" Bunny exclaimed.

_Jack groaned in frustration, looking at the picture of the boy at the end of the box, as if wondering if it was really him._

"_I thought this might happen."_

"Pitch." North spat with discust.

_The spirit of winter clenched his jaw, trying not to listen to Pitch._

"_They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand."_

"As if! And we do believe in him doofus!" Bunny growled.

_Jack turned around and shot a jet of ice at Pitch who simply blocked it with some nightmare sand. "You don't understand anything!" He shouted angrily._

"_No! I know what it is to be cast out!" Pitch said back._

_Jack flew up and yelled a battle cry, letting go all of his anger in a powerful beam of ice. Pitch slashed upwards with his hands, shooting some black sand at the jet, creating a shockwave that resulted in a massive amount of snow swirling in the air, acting as a thick mist blocking the Guardians' view for a few seconds._

"_To not be believed in," Pitch said again._

_Jack walked around cautiously and looked for Pitch. He spotted him a few meters away and raised his staff defensively._

"_To long for… a family." Pitch said._

_Jack lowered his staff in surprise at the pain in Pitch's voice._

"Don't listen to him mate, he's faking it!" Bunny said.

But of course, Jack didn't hear anything.

"_All those years in the shadow, I thought: No one else knows what this feels like." Pitch looked at Jack with fake hope. "And now I see I was wrong. We don't have to be alone Jack! I believe in you."_

"He's lying! He just wants to bring you to his side!" Tooth exclaimed.

"_And I'm sure the children would too."_

_Jack looked at Pitch with wide eyes. "In me?" He whispered._

_Pitch smiled, Jack was getting closer to abandoning the Guardians. "Yes! Look at what we can do!"_

The Guardians gasped when Pitch gestured a giant ice statue with black sand mixed in it, making it look dangerously sinister. It was a spectacular sight.

"_What goes together better than cold, and dark?" Pitch tried to convince Jack. _

"Milk and cookies." North said.

"Teeth and floss." Tooth said.

"Easter and spring." Bunny said.

"_We can give them a world where everything, everything is-"_

"_Pitch Black?" Jack said, unimpressed._

_Pitch froze, as if sensing his mistake. "And Jack Frost, too." He hesitated. "They'll believe in both of us."_

_Jack showed no interest in Pitch's offers anymore. "No. They'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want." He turned around and walked away from Pitch. "Now for the last time, leave me alone!"_

"Good job Jack!" North cheered.

_Pitch's expression turned into one of anger. "Very well, you want to be alone? Done! But first…"_

_Jack heard a squeak behind him. "Baby Tooth!" He shouted._

Tooth gasped in horror.

_Jack turned around to see Pitch clutching tightly the small fairy in his hand. Jack raised his staff as a threat._

"_The staff Jack!" Pitch said with an evil smirk. "You have a bad habit of interfering! Now hand it over, and I'll let her go."_

Bunny stomped his feet in outrage. "That's blackmail!"

_Baby Tooth shook her head vigorously. _

_Jack paused, looking at his staff. Pitch tightened his grip on Baby Tooth and she squealed in discomfort. The winter spirit hesitated, and then flipped his staff to give the end to Pitch who snatched it from his hand with a triumphant smile. In the nightmare king's hands, the wood of the staff looked dead and rotten, compared to its beautiful frost patterns that decorated it when Jack holds it._

"He actually did it. Even if he knew she was one of my fairies and that I turned my back on him, he still did it. They must be really close." Tooth said with tears in her eyes and a bit of jealousy in her voice.

_Jack held out his hand. "Alright, now let her go."_

_Pitch smirked. "No."_

_Jack stared at Pitch with surprise._

"I knew he was gonna do that!" North whispered, gritting his teeth together.

"_You said you wanted to be alone, so be alone!" Pitch shouted._

_Baby Tooth chose that moment to stab her sharp nose in Pitch's hand. Pitch yelled in surprise and pain then threw Baby Tooth._

"_No!" Jack yelled as the same time as Tooth. Then his eyes widen in horror when Pitch took his staff in both hands and snapped it clean in half over his knee. He doubled over with pain and Pitch propelled him backwards with a powerful throw of nightmare sand. Jack slammed painfully on a wall of ice then seemed to fight unconsciousness as he fell down a deep ravine and smacked to the ground. Pitch looked at Jack and laughed mockingly and threw carelessly the two halves of Jack's staff with its owner._

The Guardians watched the scene unravel before them with horror. Jack had never said that this happened to him. The same sad thought crossed their mind: Maybe it's because he doesn't trust us enough.

Tooth had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were soaked with tears. "Jack." She sobbed then flew quickly to go see him. The Guardians shook themselves out of their trance then followed Tooth, Bunny and North using the wind to slowly lower themselves to the ground down the ravine and ran to Jack.

"I hope he's alright!" North said, then tries to shake Jack awake but his hands passed through Jack like he was a ghost. He growled in frustration and Bunny put his hand on his shoulder.

"Were still in the memory North. He didn't look injured the next time we saw him so that means that he was alright." Bunny said reassuringly.

_Jack gasped and raised a hand to his head then he remembered what happened. "Baby Tooth!" He said worryingly. _

"He doesn't care about his own wellbeing, only for Baby Tooth." Bunny remarked. "Self-sacrificing idiot." He mumbled fondly.

_Jack looked around and spotted her lying on the ground not far from where he was. He crawled up to her and took her in his hands. "Hey Baby Tooth, you alright?" He whispered._

_The small fairy nodded and Jack covered her with his hands protectively. He heard a squeak and quickly withdrew his hand. Baby Tooth shivered and sneezed._

"_Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold." He sighed. "Pitch was right. I make a mess of everything."_

_Baby Tooth widen her eyes, as if she has an idea then hurried to Jack's hoodie pocket._

"_Hey!" Jack frowned then sighed again. He crossed his arms and curled into a ball, leaning on the icy wall and closing his eyes._

_After a few seconds, he heard the same voice he heard earlier. "Jack? Jack!"_

_Jack open his eyes quickly and looked at his hoodie pocket, which was glowing a faint gold._

_He jumped in surprise and scrambled backwards to a wall. He put a hand in his pocket and took out his teeth canister._

"His memories." Tooth face-palmed. "It calls to him if he needs help to remember something in a time of need! Oh why didn't I realise that before!"

"Wow wow! You mean he's gonna watch his memories! And were gonna watch it too?! Isn't that like invading his privacy?" Bunny said quickly.

Tooth bit her lip. "Well something in his memories certainly made him have faith in himself again. Maybe Man in Moon wants us to know what it is?"

_Jack looked at Baby Tooth uncertainly and she nodded softly, putting her hand on the canister._

_Jack looked at the box in wonder and lightly brushed his fingers on the top of the box. His and the Guardians' vision flashed white and their minds were gone to see a memory in a memory._

…

**Grrr… I have to stop doing this! Sorry, I'm a lunatic that loves leaving cliffies to nice people. How rude of me. Well I best be off, school tomorrow and a big math test. Yay.**

**Loks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter :D This is the third time that I had to write this over again because my friend deleted it just to tease me. Honestly, this is the same person that thinks that Jack's first name is William because he thought that North said William Jack Frost instead of Will you Jack Frost at the end of the movie when Jack made his oath. Doofus. So I had to search Jack's full name on the internet and show to him that his name is NOT William. So ya sorry if this is late. Blame him, not me. Oh and for this chapter, I made up a few memories because I thought that if I only wrote the memories that they showed in the movie, this chapter was gonna be too short and it wasn't gonna be fun to write or to read. Oh and also… HOLYSMOKESI'MJUMPINGOFFTHEWALLSRIGHTNO! So. Many. Reviews… WRATH77, AyameKitsune, storygirl99210, lilyflower5189, Karuma111, Rose Jenniston, Kagirinai-Eternal, Dark Inu Fan, winterwiccan, Night-Fury1, starskull, LuvFiction Xxxx, GreatWolfSpirit, Alaia Skyhawk, Mystery Girl Who Writes, TeddyBear98, Jack Frost The Frost Child, lilalove88, TreasuredSanctum, ReaderWriterDreamerGirl7, bluekittenish, cg2096, Rise of the Mean Girls RotG MGEnjoy, Alana-kittychan, mandaree1, Taranodongirl1, sleepery, Baylee1100, skylaeatpie, Super-Dash, batmanistheshiznit, tooth is a fighter, AbigailPaine, SnowBellPrize, SupernaturalCheetahFast, I am now on my knees in front of you yelling "I'M NOT WORTHY!" thank you and enjoy this chapter. :)**

…

The next thing they were aware of was a huge clearing with a lot of colourful flowers decorating the ground on the green grass. Birds were signing and the leaves of the trees danced in the wind.

It was spring.

"Wow. This is where Jack lived before?" Tooth gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"I still don't like this." Bunny grumbled, crossing his arms. But he still smiled; he had to admit he liked this place.

"Look! Kids are coming!" North said, pointing in the distance.

He was right, they could hear the laughter of children growing closer and closer.

"I wonder if it's Jack!" Tooth squealed excitingly.

_They soon saw a young boy, no older than 12 years old, with wild chocolate coloured eyes and hair running barefoot with a little girl of perhaps 7 years old on his back. They were both laughing in joy and the little girl kept yelling "Giddy up horsey!" While the boy made sounds like the whinny of a horse._

The Guardians smiled at the sight but Bunny shook his head. "No that's not Frostbite Tooth. That ankle-bitter has brown hair, Jack's got white hair."

Tooth frowned. "Maybe, but that boy looks so much like Jack…"

_The boy stopped running and looked up at the sky. "Oh, we have to get home Pippa, the sun is setting."_

_The little girl, Pippa pouted. "Aw! Can't we play for a few more minutes Jack?"_

The Guardians frowned when they heard the name of the boy.

"But can it actually be him?" North wondered.

"Maybe it can, you never know. I wonder Jack did good to make Manny choose him?" Tooth said curiously.

_Jack shook his head with a smile. "Unfortunately, we can't. Pa said that there are wolves out there that can hurt us."_

_Pippa wrapped her hands around Jack's neck. "Well I know they won't hurt me, you're here to protect me!"_

"Awww… That's so sweet!" Tooth cooed

_Jack chuckled and looked at Pippa. "How fast do you think I can get to the house with you on my back?" He asked with a mischievous grin on his face._

_Pippa's face lit up. "Ummm… how about five minutes? It was your personal best last time!"_

_Jack looked at her with a mocking are-you-kidding-me? look. "You're going too easy on me little lady. Last time, my finger hurt. How about one minute?" _

"That sounds an awful like something Jack would say." Bunny snorted. "That sore loser."

_Pippa giggled. "That's not an excuse!"_

_Jack huffed. "Yes it is. Fine, how about two and a half minutes? If I lose, you get my dessert."_

_Pippa laughed. "Deal!" _

_And with that, Jack took off running again, his sister laughing wildly._

North chuckled. "That's one good boy, and a great brother too."

"Let's follow them! They might lead us to where our Jack is!" Tooth said then flew after the two siblings. The Guardians shrugged to each other then followed Tooth.

_Pippa giggled as her voiced bounced every time Jack took a step as he ran. He was really agile for a kid his age It showed when he leaped over tall logs and zigzagged around trees. When they arrived at their house, Jack fell on his hands and knees and Pippa climbed off, still laughing a bit._

_Jack stood up, panting and his cheeks flushed from his run and turned to his sister. "So Pips? Did I beat my record?"_

"_**Jackson Overland Frost**__!" A voice boomed and the two siblings winced._

Bunny stared. "Jackson Overland Frost, Jackson Frost, Jack Frost… It is him!"

"**He has a sister!" **Tooth yelled excitedly flying around in circle madly and paying no attention to the weird looks the others were giving her.

"That's why he's so good to kids, he has this natural instinct of a big brother!" North realised.

_A women looking a lot like Jack came storming out of the house and engulfed her children in a hug that squeezed the breath out of their lungs. "Where were you! We were so worried!" She pulled out of the hug and held her children at arm's length, as if looking for any injuries._

"_Ma! Ma we're fine!" Pippa said, slipping out of her mother's grasp. "Jack only took me on a piggy-back ride! It was so fun!"_

_Their mother looked at Jack with a sigh, but she smiled right after. "Oh you always manage to bring fun everywhere don't you? Well anyways, you are forbidden to scare me like that again understood?"_

_Jack and Pippa nodded and their mother ushered them in the house. "Come, let's get a hot cup of tea." She said._

"_You owe me your dessert." Pippa whispered in her brother's ear and he stomped his foot in frustration. She laughed and started telling their day to her mom and dad, who came to give them a cup of tea._

After the door closed, the Guardians turned to each other with wide eyes. After a few seconds, they all spoke at the same time

"He had a sister!"

"Brown hair?"

"He had a sister?"

"Brown eyes?"

"He had a family too!"

Sandy made a few images in dream sand.

"He had a sister."

"Even when he was mortal, he had his centre!"

"A sister!"

"We know!" Bunny and North chorused, Sandy made a few images to show his exasperation.

"But she's so cute!" Tooth exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "Did you see how white her teeth are? They're not as bright as Jack's but they're beautiful! I wonder what made his hair white and his eyes blue though…"

Bunny ignored her. "I wonder what the next memory is gonna be?"

"It seems were going to find out soon." North remarked.

And they were gone in a flash of white.

…

**Sorry if this chapter was short. I promise that I'll do better next time though. Thankfully, my teachers said that we won't have any homework for the March break so I'll update as much as I can since I won't be going anywhere special. Well thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as possible :D**

**Loks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! March break for me! No school for a week, which means no homework, that's a relief! And in bonus, I've got more time to myself to go on fanfiction :) Finally! By the Way, to all of you that would like to listen to a good song, listen 'It's time' by imagine dragons. It's amazing! And also, if you're looking for some beautiful and calm music, watch 'merlin lost'. It makes me cry every time I hear it. It makes me think of my godmother when she died… Oh and thank you to: storygirl99210, Dark Inu Fan, AyameKitsune, lilyflower5189, WRATH77, winterwiccan, TeddyBear98, Night-Fury1, Taranodongirl, GreatWolfSpirit, sakuradancer3, skylaeatpie, thunder angel13, jesusfreak200, starskulls, LuvFiction Xxxx, Alana-kittychan, Jack Frost The Frost Child, lilylove88, xheartcruzx, ladybug114, ReaderWriterDreamerGirl7, Kagirinai-Eternal, MintLeafeon, leeluluirty, SupernaturalCheetahFast, Alaia Skyhawk, jinglyjess, gamer479, SnoeBellPrize, Rose, AbigailPaine, melancholyblood, Jesters of the Moon, emoemo, Lillix-lolita, MysticCat for all the amazing reviews :D Well here's the chapter and enjoy!**

…

The Guardians appeared standing in a small cozy home with a cheery aura. They quickly caught sight of Jack and his sister. They both looked about a year or so older than when they last saw them and were playing chess and sitting in front of the fire.

"I still can't believe he has a sister." Tooth whispered to herself for the hundredth time.

Bunny sighed in exasperation. "Yes we get it, he has a sister. Big deal."

Tooth frowned. "It is a big deal, I wonder if she knew he became a spirit… maybe it's because he was such a good brother that MiM chose him?"

_They heard a growl of frustration from behind them and they turned to see Jack, crossing his arm on his chest and pouting. Pippa was laughing mockingly at him, waving Jack's king in front of his face and dropping it on the ground. _

_Their father chuckled. "Well Jack, it seems your sister is better than you at chess, and it's her first time playing!"_

"_Beginner's luck." Jack grumbled embarrassingly but ducked his head to hide his proud smile._

"_Another game! Another game!" Pippa said, bouncing up and down in excitement and pointing to the chess board. "I love beating Jack!"_

Bunny smirked. "Don't we all kid?"

"_Oh yeah? Is that a challenge pipsqueak?" Jack said with a mischievous smirk._

_Pippa threw a pawn at him lightly. "Bring it on!"_

_They were about to set the game but then their mother came in the room. She smiled warmly when she saw her children glaring at each other in a staring contest. They made up a rule that in the beginning of each game of chess, they did a staring contest and whoever won could choose whether they wanted to have the white or the black chess pieces._

_Jack and Pippa's mother shook her head fondly. "Alright kids, the Christmas cookies are ready, now who wants to put them under the tree with a glass of milk for Santa?"_

"Ha! Would you look at that North? It's Christmas!" Tooth exclaimed.

North chuckled. "Yes I would seem so!"

"_Me!" Both siblings chorused. Then both looked at each other in annoyance. "No, me!" They both said again._

_Pippa gasped and pointed at him in triumph. "You blinked!"_

"_No, you blinked!" Jack countered hesitantly._

_Their mother chuckled and dragged them away from the room and into the kitchen. On the table sat a plate piled with delicious-looking chocolate chip cookies and besides it was a glass full of creamy milk. Jack looked at the plate longingly and attempted to grab a cookie but his mother slapped his hand away._

"_Those are for Santa young man!" She said." You can bring them to the tree and Pippa, you can bring the milk alright?"_

_They both nodded and grabbed their respectful food or drink and made their way to the living room, where a fire was crackling warmly in the hearth. In the middle of the room stood a pine tree filled with beautiful hand-made ornaments hanging from almost every branch. Most of them were made by Jack or Pippa and a few of them were presents from past Christmases from other friends or family. At the top of the tree was a majestic, glittering snowflake that Jack made when he was six. _

"_Alright kids, put the milk and cookies under the tree and go straight to bed afterwards." Jack and Pippa' mother said to her children._

_The two siblings groaned. "But Ma!" Jack protested. "We wanna stay up late!"_

"_Yeah!" Pippa agreed. "We wanna see Santa!"_

_Ms. Frost crossed her arms over her chest and looked amused at the sight of both of them looking at her with pleading eyes. _

"_I am not hearing the magic phrase…" She said._

_Pippa and Jack sighed and said. "You are the best mother in the whole universe and we are pleading you, our queen, to let us stay up late to try to see Santa."_

_Their mother looked satisfied. "Alright, fine. But only because it's Christmas Eve! And Jack, don't touch the cookies or the milk, they're not for you."_

_Jack looked at her innocently. "What? I'm not gonna do anything…" He said, his eyes slowly drifting to the plate of cookies and the creamy milk._

Bunny huffed. "Yeah, he's a bloody fantastic liar when he wants to, but for stuff like that, he's just really obvious."

_Ms. Frost shook her head. "Pippa, you'll make sure he doesn't eat them?" She said with a wink._

_Pippa sighed. "Usually, it's me that's supposed to act immature." She mumbled then dragged Jack away from the cookies and in the front of the hearth, where they had already installed a few blankets and pillows on the floor for some makeshift beds. Their mother went over to them and kissed them both on the head. _

"_Goodnight kids." She said. "And don't stay up too late!"_

"_Ma!" Jack whined. "We can take care of ourselves!"_

_She walked out of the room and Pippa and Jack plopped down on the blankets. "Jack?" Pippa said._

"_Yeah?"_

"_What did you want for Christmas?" She asked._

_Jack blinked. "Nothing."_

"Nothing?!" Bunny and Tooth said in unison, a bit surprised.

Sandy turned to North and made a question mark above his head.

"Yes, I think he is telling the truth." North said. "I remember three hundred years ago, a boy asked me in his letter to simply continue my job and to keep bringing joy to children, especially his sister. He didn't ask anything for himself. I think that Jack was this boy."

"Yeah, that sounds like Jack." Tooth agreed.

"But did you give him anything?" Bunny asked.

North huffed. "Of course I did! I wouldn't leave any child behind even if they asked me to!"

Sandy made an image of a present then a question mark over it.

"Good question mate. What did you give him North?" Bunny asked.

North frowned. "I don't really remember. All I know is that at one point, Jack's name disappeared from my list so I assume that it was at that time that he became a spirit."

"_Nothing?" Pippa asked curiously. "Why nothing?"_

_Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I already have everything I want. A family, a sister, we are all healthy and we have a home, food, comfort, we are all happy and together for Christmas… What else do I need?"_

_Pippa looked at him. "You intrigue me Jack, you think of others but never for yourself." She smiled at her brother and wrapped her arms around him. "That's one of the countless reasons of why you're the best brother ever!"_

Tooth sniffed. "She loved him so much…"

_Jack smiled fondly and ruffled his sister's hair and noticed that she was fast asleep. He felt his eyes going to close and before he knew it, he joined his sister in her slumber, still hugging her. Golden sand streams passed through the window of their house and reached the two siblings and golden figures appeared over their heads about the two of the playing in the snow._

The Guardians smiled at the sightand Bunny crossed his arms over his chest. "Why is it that they always leave milk and cookies for him and nothing for me?" He grumbled unhappily, low enough so that no one could hear him.

But apparently, North heard him and he smirked teasingly at him. "That, my friend is because-"

"-Easter is not Christmas. Yes I know." Bunny finished for him.

Sandy face-palmed and Tooth groaned. "Here it goes again…"

Sandy threw some dream sand to Bunny and North before the argument started and the two slumped to the floor, carrots and candy-canes floating around their heads.

Tooth sighed in relief and turned to the eldest Guardians. "Thanks Sandy, I owe you one. You know, I think that we should also go to sleep too. To make the time pass faster until Jack and his sister are awake."

Sandy nodded in agreement and sprinkled some dream sand on top of himself and they both sank into a deep sleep.

…

They were jolted awake by an excited scream coming from Pippa and they opened their eyes to see the little girl slapping her brother on the head and yelling. "Wake up sleepy head! It's Christmas!" In his ear.

_Jack rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and blinked slowly. "Wha?"_

_Pippa bounced on her feet and ran up the creaking stairs to wake her parents up. "It's Christmas! Santa came!" The Guardians heard her scream from upstairs then she ran back down and plopped down in front of the tree and waited for her brother and her parents to join her._

_She gasped and pointed to the now empty glass of milk and plate. "Look! Look! Santa ate the cookies and the milk!"_

_Jack sat down beside her and smiled. "It would seem so."_

_Their parents came down the stairs and sat on chairs placed behind their children. "So Pippa, do you want to see what Santa brought you?" Their father asked._

_Pippa nodded with a smile and grabbed a long present carefully wrapped with her name labeled on it. She quickly ripped the paper to reveal a brown box and she open it and gasped._

The Guardians walked over to the small family to see what Pippa got.

_Pippa took the object out of the box and held it out in front of her. "It's a sleigh!" She exclaimed. "It's exactly what I asked for from Santa!"_

_Jack chuckled. "Is it? You already have one!"_

"_Maybe, but it's old and creaky and it doesn't go fast .Now I can do sledding races against you and actually win!" Pippa said. "What did you get Jack?" She glanced at a square box._

"_Ah well I guess we're going to find out!" Their father said with a smile. _

_Jack took his present out of under the tree and frowned. "But I didn't ask for anything! I don't need anything!"_

"_Well apparently Santa thinks otherwise!" Their mother said. "Come on Jack, open it up!"_

_Jack shrugged and opened the present. His face lit up and he exclaimed. "Skates!" He took them out of the box, careful of the sharp blade._

_Pippa looked in the box and took out a piece of paper. "Look! A note from Santa!"_

Bunny looked at North. "Since when do you leave notes to kids?"

North shrugged. " I don't know, I guess Jack was special. And he is."

_Jack took the note from his sister's hand and read it:_

"_My dear Jackson Overland Frost," Jack read out loud and his family leaned closer to listen. "I know that you did not ask for anything for yourself this year and that you only asked for your family to stay happy and healthy. I admire that for a young boy, no one else had asked that of me before. The best I can do is giving you these skates for you to continue to have fun with your sister. When she is older, you could teach her to skate on the lake behind your house maybe. Remember that I am not the one bringing all that happiness to your family, you are._

_Sincerely, Nicholas Saint North._

_When he finished reading, his parents stared at him lovingly. "You only asked for us to be happy Jack? That's all you asked from Santa even though you knew that he could give you things that we can't even afford?" His mother had tears in her eyes._

_Jack looked at all of them and smiled. "You are my family, I don't need anything else beside the knowledge that you are all happy and healthy."_

_Pippa engulfed him in a hug and his parents joined in._

Tooth wiped a tear from her eyes. "They loved him so much. I understand why Manny chose him, but what I don't know is why he would take him away from his family? They need him, and from what Jack told me, he lost his memory, so he wouldn't even remember them!"

The others frowned at what Tooth said.

"Maybe we'll understand when we see the next memory?" Bunny said.

"Maybe…" Tooth replied.

_They pulled out from the hug and laughed happily. Ms. Frost turned to her husband. "Come on, give it to him!"_

_Jack and Pippa's father went up to his room and walked down with a long package wrapped in brown paper. He gave it to Jack with a smile. "Here you go son, I think you deserve this." _

_Jack grabbed the package and opened it carefully, he opened the box to reveal a wooden shepherd's crook. Jack laughed and took the staff out of the box and admired it._

"Oh, so that's how he got his staff!" North said.

_Jack beamed at his father and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"_

_His father chuckled. "Well I thought that now you would be old and mature enough to help me with the sheep!"_

_Pippa huffed with a smile. "Yeah, well you got everything right except for the 'mature' part."_

_The family laughed heartily and the Guardians' vision flashed white and they were taken away to another memory._

…

**Whew! That was long to write! I said that I was gonna make this chapter better than last time, I hope that satisfies! The next chapter will be up in a few days. Happy March break for all of those who have it! For those who don't, well I feel bad for you guys :( If there's a particular memory that some of you want to read (apart from one where Jack drowns, that one, I'm working on it but I still want to make a few other chapters first) PM me and I'll do it, probably. So thank you for reading :D**

**Loks**


	7. Chapter 7

**I tried to do this as fast as I could since so many people asked! I got a lot of suggestions so I took most of the, and put them all together in one chapter. Thanks to: AbigailPaine, AyameKitsune, Rose Jennison, WRATH77, 1captain obvious, leeluluirty, SupernaturalChaatahFast, melancholyblood, IWillNeverStopFangirling, starskulls, GreatWolfSpirit, camierose, Taranodongirl, ladybug114, Kagirinai-Eternal, LuvFiction Xxxx, Jesters of the Moon, storygirl99210, Delph1762, lilyflower5189, Kuroshiroryuu, Dark Inu Fan, Jack Frost the Frost Child, sleepery, ReaderWriterDreamerGirl7, gamer479, Night-Fury1, jesusfreak200, sakuradancer3, Baylee1100, Alaia Skyhawk, TeddyBear98, siver282, Dude, Qwerty124, GGCharms, elvesknightren, Alana-kittychan, Rocky Pond, chloemcg, TiffRedd1994 (thank you so much for that review :D unfortunately, I couldn't send you a PM) for the awesome reviews! :D Oh and also for the people who had been asking where is Jack, he stayed behind to do something else. You'll know towards the end of the story. Well, I hope you like this chapter and enjoy!**

…

_The next memory was obviously in spring since the snow outside was melted and the leaves were starting to poke their way out from the branches. The squirrels were chattering in the trees and the birds were signing happily amongst the branches._

_The Guardians heard laughter coming from their right and turned to see Mr. Frost putting his arm around Jack's shoulder like old buddies, both of them with their shepherd's crook in their hands. This must've taken place a few months after the Christmas scene the Guardians last saw._

"_Jack!" Pippa came running out of the house, beaming, and crashed in her brother so hard that he fell to the ground laughing with her. "You're back! You're back!" She kept on saying with an excited voice._

_Their father roared with laughter and heaved the two siblings back on their feet, his wife coming out of the house to meet them. _

"_So," She said, grinning broadly "Did you boys have a good day?"_

_Her husband smiled and ruffled Jack's hair. "Jack here did a great job! I have never seen a sheep herder as good as him!" _

"I've never really seen Jack as a sheep herder. He would probably freeze all of the poor beasts' butt up with that staff of his. No offence to him." North said.

Bunny snorted, as if having a mental image of Jack freezing sheep with his staff by accident and Tooth cuffed him around the head, frowning at North who said. "What? I said no offence!"

Tooth and Sandy sighed at their childish behaviour.

_Jack blushed and hugged his dad. "Thanks for giving me that staff Pa."_

_Mr. Frost chuckled and hugged his son back. "You deserved it son, now come inside children, we have Easter tomorrow! So, who's going to catch the most eggs?"_

"Ha! Now it's Easter! Would you look at that!?" North said.

Bunny looked surprised. "Yeah, I wonder if he believes in me at that age though." He said sadly.

"Well since it would seem that he believes in North, I don't see why he wouldn't believe in you." Tooth reassured him.

But Bunny still didn't look convinced.

"_It's going to be me!" Pippa said, her voice full of determination. "Last time, Jack beat me, but this time, it's going to be the other way around!"_

"_We'll see about that!" Jack said, poking his sister in the chest._

_Pippa giggled. "Hey!" Then chased Jack in the house._

_Their parents chuckled fondly and walked in the house._

"They're such a happy family, I still can't believe that Manny would take Jack away like that!" Tooth said almost accusingly.

"Yeah, even I have to admit, that's kinda harsh of him, ripping a family apart like that." Bunny said.

"But he must have a reason to do that!" North said. "Manny doesn't do anything without a proper reason to do so!"

"Maybe we'll learn more if we keep on watching the memories." North said, drawing their attention to the scene that flashed white then suddenly, the door to the little house burst open and Jack and Pippa came out running and laughing, a straw basket swinging in their hands, and in Jack's case, his staff in the other. It was Easter.

"Ah, Easter!" Bunny exclaimed happily. "Can you just smell the hope in the air?"

"Come on! Let's follow them!" Tooth said then the Guardians ran after the joyful children looking for eggs.

_Jack and Pippa stopped running and Jack turned to his sister with a smile. "Ok little Lady, how about we split in two and then come back when we get, let's see… 15 eggs? Then we'll see who has the keenest eyes! Alright?" He said with an excited smile._

"_Yes! That sounds like fun!" She replied._

"_So my little egg hunters_,_" Their father came and put his hand on their shoulder, smiling at them. "You all ready?"_

"_Yeah!" Pippa said and explained what they were going to do to their father._

"_That sounds like a good plan! But how exactly are you going to get back if you can easily get lost? You're going in the woods after all." He said._

_Jack frowned. "I actually didn't think of that one…"_

"_Oh, I have an idea, wait for me here." Their father walked in the house and came back outside with two bags with a loaf of bread in each of them. He handed one bag to Pippa and the other to Jack. "Here, you can leave bread crumbs to find your way back. And don't worry about animals eating them, I made this bread with way to much salt by accident, they won't be wanting it."_

"That's clever of him." North admitted. "I can see where Jack gets his cleverness from."

_Jack beamed at his dad. "Thanks Pa!"_

"_Ah, don't mention it! Just don't go past the river alright?" He said._

"_Pff, we can't even cross it since the current is so strong Pa, don't worry." Pippa said._

"_Alright then, you kids have fun!" Their father said then walked back in the house._

"_Ok then, I'll go right and you'll go left?" Jack said to his sister._

_Pippa nodded and held out her hand solemnly with a smile and said. "May the best man, or girl, win."_

_Jack smirked and shook her hand, then lightly pushed her and darted towards the forest, laughing._

"_Hey!" Pippa yelled then ran to her side of the forest, both of them ripping pieces of bread and dropping them on the ground after themselves._

"Come on guys let's follow Jack!" Bunny said then bounded after the boy, the Guardians right behind him.

…

_After half an hour, Jack found fourteen eggs, most of them hiding in the branches so he had to scoop them down with his shepherd's crook._

"_Come on, come on." He kept muttering. "Only one egg, only one left, come on, where are you?" He sighed and walked back the way he came with the help of the bread crumbs._

"_I should probably look at home, I haven't looked there yet." He said to himself._

_Every time he saw a bread crumb, he picked it up and put it in his bag, looking for eggs at the same time in case that he might've missed one the first time that he passed through. His face lit up when he saw a colourful egg lying under a bush. He reached out to it and yelped when a furry hand reached out from the other side and snatched it from the ground. Jack stayed quiet and slowly got up and peeked behind the bush. He gasped when he saw a huge grey furry animal with tattoos in an even greyer colour inspecting the egg and muttering about it not being pink enough. _

Bunny stared at himself, literally. "Jack was the one who saw me? Jack was the one who saw me! I knew I recognised him from before!"

"Wow wow Bunny! You mean to say that there was someone that saw you? And it was Jack!" Tooth said with wide eyes.

"Well, yeah! It was Easter three hundred something years ago, a kid saw me. I actually didn't remember what he looked like since he sorta disappeared the next year. Thought that I would never see him again, turns out that I actually did!"

Sandy made a few images out of dream sand and North nodded in agreement. "Yes Bunny, why didn't you tell us?"

Bunny rubbed his arm in embarrassment. "Might have slipped from my mind…"

Tooth face palmed.

_The furry animal sat up and went to place the egg back but froze half way when it saw Jack staring at it mouth wide open. _

"_Erm, you didn't see anything!" It said, waving it's arm around._

_Jack beamed. "You're the Easter Bunny! You look like a kangaroo though."_

North snorted. "Even then, he called you a kangaroo!"

_The Bunny frowned. "I'm not a kangaroo mate."_

"_If you say so." Jack said then pointed at the egg in Bunny's hand. "Could I have that?"_

"_Oh! Sure." Bunny gave Jack the egg, who put it in his basket._

"_Say, didn't you see a little girl with long brown hair, brown dress and a basket just like mine? She's my sister and I want to make sure that she's alright." Jack asked._

_Bunny thought for a moment. "As a matter of fact, yes I have."_

_Jack smiled. "Then could you take me to her?" He said hopefully._

_Bunny hesitated. "I still have eggs to hide…"_

"_Please? There are so many dangerous things in this forest…" Jack tried again._

_Bunny sighed in defeat. "Fine, I don't usually allow people to do this but climb on."_

_Jack jumped on Bunny's back and he hopped off into the forest._

"Since when do you ever do what Jack asks you to?" Tooth asked teasingly.

Bunny huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. The Guardians ran after Bunny and Jack.

…

"_Here you go you ankle-bitter." Bunny said. "That's the place where I last saw your sister." He stopped at a spot in the forest, Jack slid off his back and looked around for Pippa._

"_I don't see her, where is she?" Jack asked._

_Bunny shrugged. "Hey kid, this is the last place where I saw your sister, I didn't guarantee that she was going to be here! But tell you what; I'll help you to look for your sister alright? It's part of my job to make sure that children are alright."_

_Jack's face lit up with a hopeful smile. "Really? You know, she's a really big fan of you! She believes in you and the others like the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and Santa with all of her heart. I'll introduce you to her when we found her. You'll see, she's a sweetheart."_

_Bunny chuckled. "Is that so? Well I already like her."_

"_So, which way do we go?" Jack asked._

"_Here let's go this way." Bunny walked further in the forest and Jack followed him._

_They soon heard voices from behind a few trees._

"_You actually believe in the Easter Bunny? That's so lame!"_

"_Oh that's because her family is so poor that they actually believe that the Easter Bunny will maybe give you money!"_

_They heard mocking laughter and then a sob and Pippa's voice. "Leave me alone! And the Easter Bunny is real!"_

_Jack's eyes widen. "Pippa! That's my sister!" He ran towards the voices and burst through the bushes yelling. "Leave my sister alone!"_

The Guardians pushed pass the bushes to see two rich and spoiled looking boys leaning over Pippa who had backed up to the trunk of a thick tree, her basket of eggs spilled on the ground, her bag of bread crumbs too. She looked relieved to see her brother.

"_Jack!" She yelled with a smile then gasped at the sight of Bunny. "Who is that?"_

_Jack smiled. "This is the Easter Bunny Pippa, he helped me to find you."_

"_The Easter Bunny?" One of the boys said. "There's nothing there! You're all lunatics!"_

_Jack smirked and jumped on Bunny's back, ignoring his protests. The boys gasped when they saw Jack hovering above the ground. They blinked and gasped even louder when they saw who Jack was sitting on._

"_Now, do you believe me?" Jack said, sliding off Bunny's back and picking up his staff that he dropped when he jumped on Bunny's back and walked to the boys who were frozen in disbelief. "Now lay off my sister." He growled._

"Yeah Jack! You show them!" Tooth cheered_._

_The boys were_ _either very stupid or very brave because they only sneered and one of them, the fattest, advanced on Jack and said. "Oh yeah? Or what? You're so poor and weak, you won't even be able to give me a little bruise if you even try to hit me! You and your family, you're just dirty weasels living in a rat hole!"_

_Jack was so angry now that he was shaking and looked like he was trying really, really hard not to hit the disrespectful boys._

_The other boy smirked and said. "Especially your sister, she's so weak and stupid. Look at her!"_

_Bunny drew his boomerangs. "You little-"_

_SMACK! SMACK!_

The Guardians blinked in surprise as the two boys fell to the ground, clutching their obviously broken nose.

_Jack shook his stinging hand. "How about that as weak? No one insults my family and gets away with it! Now leave and don't ever __**think **__of going near my family again!" He said, his voice dangerously low._

_The two boys scramble to their feet and ran to their homes, stumbling along the way._

_Jack tightened his grip on his staff. "Good riddance." He said harshly then took a deep breath to calm himself and hoisted his sister to her feet. Pippa hugged her brother tightly and began to sob. "Thank you Jack, you're the best brother ever." Jack crouched down and returned the hug then turned to Bunny who was awkwardly standing there._

"_Thanks kangaroo, for helping me find my sister." He said with a grateful smile._

_Bunny smiled back. "You're welcome kid. You're a brave boy, I'll tell you that. Well, I'd better get going." He turned to leave but Pippa's voice stopped him. "Wait, you're leaving? Already?"_

_Bunny turned and smiled at the siblings. "Yeah, I have to get going, still have millions of eggs to hide. Here." He walked over to them and gave Pippa a necklace with a little egg hanging on it. "If you ever need me again, maybe if those boys come to taunt you again, smash the egg and I'll come alright?"_

_Pippa took the necklace delicately and nodded._

_Bunny gave another smile at the siblings and ran off into the forest._

"_Come on Pippa," Jack said, picking up his sister's bag and basket, putting the eggs back into it and handing it back to her. "Let's go home." And with that, they walked back into the forest, hand in hand._

"Aww!" Tooth cooed. "That was the sweetest memory yet!"

"I can't believe that I actually forgot about them!" Bunny said. "I don't think that Pippa actually used that necklace though."

"Jack is very protective of his family, especially his sister." North remarked. "I wonder what his family did after Jack was transformed into a Winter Spirit?"

"I hope that we're going to find out soon." Tooth said then they were gone again in a flash of white.

…

**Man! That was long to write! I spent all morning doing this from 7:30 to 2:00, which I hope was worth it. Ugh! My tailbone hurts so much now that I've sat down for so long! Well anyways, I think I'm gonna do maybe one or two more memories before the drowning one. So the next chapter is gonna be up in about a few days! Oh and please tell me if there's a specific memory that I should do, and tell me what you think about this one. Peace out! :D**

**Loks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! Sorry about the wait! Microsoft was being a poo face again and decided that I needed an upgrade so I could continue to use it. It wouldn't let me write one letter on it. I looked up for the upgrade and guess how much it cost?A hundred flipping dollars! So obviously, I didn't buy it, I am currently using open office instead which I have never used in my whole life so sorry if they are any mistakes or anything else at all. Oh and did any of you see Jack the Giant Slayer? I saw it for one of my friend's birthday party and I loved it! I really recommend it. Here's the usual thank you to: WRATH77, AyameKitsune, starskulls, sakuradancer3, Angelic Frost, Dark Inu Fan, LuvFiction Xxxx, storygirl99210, bluekittenish, Taranodongirl1, fee O, thunder angel13, lilyflower5189, ReaderWriterDreamerGirl7, TigerLily1818, AkemiClover27, TeddyBear98, GGCharms, Delph1762, Katyuana, Dancingfrost, Alaia Skyhawk, Wolfgirl705, camierose, SnowFlower Frost, TwiliCuckoo, Sleepery, Kuroshiroryuu, Jesters of the Moon, The Magnetic Witch, VectorPrime155, GreatWolfSpirit, Alana-Kittychan, IwillNeverStopFangirling, maximum ride fang1995, Adele365, cg2096, superdevil22, Night-Fury1, Detective Kid1412, freefall-gypsy, lilalove88, Jack Frost the Frost Child, Keruchian, Kagirinai-Eternal, cuteknight101, Halloween264, AbigailPaine, Michelangelofanlover, randomreviewer, and Lillix-Lolita for the awesome reviews :D They really otivated me into writing this chapter faster! This is probably the chapter before the drowning one (Man, I'll have fun writing that one). A lot of people asked for it and it'll come ;) So without further interruptions by my annoying self, here's the chappie! Enjoy!**

**...**

_The next scene the Guardians saw was a fire camp with at least a dozen children surrounding it, all of their attention on a teenager with brown hair and brown eyes sitting in front of them, making spooky faces at them and making gestures with his hands to accompany the story being told. _

"_And then, as the young boy advanced to the mouth of the dark cave, a shadow leaped at him!" He said in a dramatic voice and the children gasped._

"_The young boy tried to get away, but to no success! He opened his eyes that he did not realized that he closed and he came face to face with..." The kids leaned in forward in anticipation. "The boogeyman!" Jack said in a spooky voice, wiggling his fingers with a smirk on his face._

"Pitch? Why him? A slimy green monster would have made the story a lot better than him!" Bunny said.

_The kids gasped again. "Oh no!" A little boy said. "What did he do? Tell us Jack! What happened?"_

_Jack frowned mysteriously. "You want to know what happened?" The kids nodded vigorously ans Jack _

_sucked in a long breath and said. "... You'll find out tomorrow."_

_The kids groaned in disappointment and a little girl said. "But Jack! We have to know what happened!"_

"_Well," Jack said with a smile. "If you all want to know, you'll have to be good to your parents and eat all of your vegetables tomorrow, then your parents will tell me if you all behaved and then tomorrow night, I'll continue my story. Deal?"_

"How clever of him, but isn't that kind of like blackmail?" Bunny asked.

North barked a laugh. "Ha! That's a good kind of blackmail I would say. It encourages the children to behave."

"_But that's cheap! We want to know what happened!" Pippa whined._

"_Well then be good girls and good boys." Jack said._

_The children sighed in defeat. "Fine." They groaned and a few adults looked at him with grateful glances. _

_Jack got up and picked up his staff and a lantern, he took his sister's hand and they walked into the woods, using a familiar path to take them to their house._

"Isn't dangerous to go into the forest when it's so dark?" Tooth asked with concern.

"Pff, relax Tooth! They've got a lantern after all!" Bunny smiled and Tooth huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're being ridiculous, think about it! There could be wolves, bears, all kind of dangerous animals in the forest at night! And they haven't got a single weapon!" Tooth said.

Bunny smiled reassuringly. "Ah, don't worry, if they ever need any help, the little squirt has on of my egg pendants remember? If there's any trouble, she'll use it, I'm sure."

Tooth huffed again. "Yeah, some relief that is."

"_Jack?" Pippa asked._

_Jack hummed to show that he was listening._

"_Is there such a thing as the Boogeyman?" She asked._

_Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "Why do you ask that?"_

"_Well, when you tell us your story, you make it seem so real sometimes. As if the Boogeyman is actually here and that he could snatch us from the shadows and bring us to a dark cave to give us horrible nightmares!" She said then shivered._

_Jack chuckled. "Do you believe that he could do that?"_

_Pippa frowned. "I'm not sure... I'm confused. Do you believe in the Boogeyman Jack?"_

_Jack smiled. "Yes I do."_

"He does?" North said, a bit surprised.

_A pair of golden eyes watched the conversation in interest, unnoticed by neither of the children or the Guardians. _

"_But I'm not afraid of him." Jack finished._

"_Why not?" Pippa asked curiously._

"_I'm almost certain that he exists. We both know that the Easter kangaroo, sorry Bunny is not just a story." Pippa giggled when she thought of her huge furry friend and her hand brushed the delicate pendant that the Easter Bunny gave her last Easter. "That's for sure. If he exists, that means that the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and that Santa should exist too. So why not the Boogeyman? If there are legends to bring joy and happiness to children, I think that there should be some that bring fear and sorrow too. I believe in them, but that doesn't mean that I have to fear them. Does that make sense?"_

"He has a good point." North commented.

_Pippa nodded, her brother's theory made perfect sense._

_They continued to walk until Pippa gasped, on the ground, where she put her foot, the ground wasn't hard and dry, it was soft and sandy. Jack lowered his lantern and frowned when he saw saw a pile of sand, but not golden like it usually was, but black with a touch of silver._

Tooth gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "Nightmare sand!"

"_What in the world is that?" Jack asked to himself and crouched down to touch the sand but then it slithered away from his hand and into the shadows. Jack's frown deepened. "Weird..."_

_Pippa tightened her grip on her brother's hand, her eyes wide with fear. "Could we go Jack? This is freaky."_

_Jack nodded in agreement and stood up, but then pushed his sister defensively behind his back when he saw that a huge amount of sand swirled up to form the shape of a man with dark robes and a mean smirk._

"Pitch!" Bunny spat and the Guardians took out their weapon by instinct, forgetting that they were invisible for a minute and then sighing as they realized that they could not do anything to help.

_Pippa whimpered in fear and buried her face in her brother's shawl. Jack dropped the lantern in shock and it shattered on the ground, glass flying everywhere and the flame spluttered and died out, leaving the two siblings completely in darkness, save for the reassuring light of the moon shining in the dark sky._

_Jack raised his shepherd's crook defensively and said. "Whoever you are, leave us alone!"_

"Brave boy." North said.

Bunny stomped his foot in frustration. "I wish we could do something instead of just standing there!"

_The man chuckled and clapped his hands together. "Oh, isn't this fun! Two children, alone in the forest, and both of them believe in me! But you don't fear me boy? Is that so?"_

_Jack's eyes widen in recognition. "You're the Boogeyman!"_

_The man smirked. "Yes indeed boy, I am. But most people know me as Pitch Black. Pleasure to meet __you."_

"_The pleasure is all mine." Jack spat._

_While they were talking, Pippa had secretly took off her necklace from her neck and whispered. "Please help us." Then dropped it on the ground and stomped on it, the little egg crushed under the pressure. She watched silently as the shell of the egg evaporated into a trail of bright green mist, then sank to the ground. Pippa prayed that it would work then turned her attention back to her brother and Pitch Black._

"Ha! Told you that she would call me! I thought I remember that she did... You guys were there too I think..." Bunny said, trying to remember what happened.

Tooth frowned. "I'm not sure that I was, I think I do though... let's continue to watch and see how it turned out. I hope that they'll be alright..."

"_What do you want with us Pitch?" Jack said harshly._

"_Oh nothing difficult, just to start spreading a little more fear in the world, and it seems that I am succeeding with both of you. I can just smell you fear and it's... delicious." Pitch cackled evilly._

_Jack growled. "You're a lunatic!"_

"Darn right!" Bunny yelled.

_And at that moment, behind Pippa, the ground opened up and Bunny leaped out quickly and the hole closed, leaving a small flower in the middle where it was. "I saw your call, are you all ri-" Bunny said and his eyes widen when he saw who Jack was talking to. "Pitch!" He snarled._

_Pitch gritted his teeth together. "Oh it's the pesky rabbit again!"_

_Bunny advanced in front of Jack and drew his boomerangs. "You just won't stay dead, won't you?"_

_Pitch sneered. "I aim to please." Then he threw a jet of nightmare sand to Bunny who threw a boomerang to intercept it. "Run kids!" Bunny shouted then yelled a battle cry and ran to attack Pitch._

"Why didn't you open up one of your tunnels and bring the kids with you?" Tooth asked with a frown.

"Hey, I didn't have much time to think alright?" Bunny countered.

_Jack took his sister by the hand and they started to run but then Pitch threw another attack of nightmare sand and Bunny could only block the majority of it and the little bit that was left flew behind him and hit Jack square in the head. Jack groaned and slumped to the ground, his staff falling beside him just moments after and his grip slipping from his sister's hand. _

The Guardians gasped in concern for their youngest friend and ran to him and his sister, sadden by the fact that they couldn't do anything for him, but at least wanting to see if he was alright.

"_Jack!" Pippa squealed and tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulder. "Jack! Jack, wake up! We have to get out of here!" Jack only groaned again and started to mumble. _

"_Bunny!" Pippa yelled urgently._

_Bunny looked back for a second, half-way about to throw his boomerang and his eyes widen when he saw Jack on the ground. He growled and, with new found strength, he ran to Pitch and hit him over the head with his boomerang, knocking him out cold. Then he put his boomerangs back in their sheath and hopped to Jack and Pippa._

"How can you not remember that?" Tooth asked Bunny loudly.

Bunny flinched at the tone of her voice. "I don't know! I really don't!"

Tooth ignored him and hovered over Jack with concerned eyes. "Oh, is he going to be alright?" She asked no one in particular.

"_What happened?" Bunny asked._

_Pippa began to sob even harder. "We were starting to run, but then some of that black sand hit Jack in the head and then he just fell unconscious to the ground! Can you do do something for him?"_

_Jack gave another twitch in Bunny's arms and mumbled feverishly, sweat starting to collect on his forehead._

_Bunny sighed. "No, I can't do anything. But I know someone who can!" He added the last part quickly before Pippa could lose hope. _

"Sandy isn't it?" North asked.

"It has to be, it's obvious. Oh! Can't they hurry up! I have to see if Jack will be alright!" Tooth said.

"Relax Tooth! If he's going to be a spirit later on, that means that he lived and that he's going to be just fine." North reassured her.

_Behind them, Pitch got up and smirked when he saw Jack shivering on the ground then laughed to himself and retreated back into the shadows._

_Bunny heaved Jack into his arms, picking up his staff at the same time, and crouched low enough so that Pippa could lace her arms around his neck then stood and stomped his foot lightly on the ground and a tunnel opened up._

"_Wait, where are we going? Ma and Pa will be worried out of their mind if they don't know that we're safe!" Pippa said in a rush then added mentally: 'Well, that one of us is safe and the other currently unconscious.' _

"_We're going to see someone that can help your brother, so hold on tight okay?" Bunny replied._

_Pippa nodded and squeezed her arms around his even tighter. Bunny took a deep breath and with a small hop, he jumped into the tunnels and ran to the North Pole, the Guardians quickly following suit before the hole closed._

_..._

_In a matter of minutes, they were already at the Pole and Bunny hastily hopped out of the hole and called. "North? North! Emergency, call Sandy!" He laid Jack and his staff on the floor and Pippa let go of his neck just as North burst out of his work room and said. "Oh Bunny! What have I told you? Do not open a tunnel insi-" He froze when he saw Jack shivering on the ground and his sister still trying to wake him._

"_Bunny!" He exclaimed. "What happened?" _

"_Pitch happened!" Bunny replied. "Now could you please call Sandy? This boy has been hit by some sort of nightmare sand!"_

"I don't understand, why do we know about Pitch's return then, but we didn't know three hundred years ago? It's just really confusing." Tooth commented and the others shrugged, just as confused as her.

_North's eyes widen when he heard that their old enemy was back. He nodded and went to call the rest of the Guardians, even if they needed Sandy the most, he sill needed to tell Tooth about Pitch's return._

_North went to the globe and pushed the button, sending the Northern lights soaring high in the sky. Then, he turned back to Bunny and the little girl, who were both still trying to wake Jack up._

"_Come on mate, at least do us a sign that you're listening!" Bunny muttered, but Jack only moaned louder and shivered, trying to find comfort in Bunny's arms._

_Pippa sobbed. "Come on! You lazy butt, you're scaring me!"_

_No answer._

_North crouched beside Bunny. "What's his name?" He asked, taking Jack's temperature._

"_Jack." Pippa sniffled. "He's my brother, I'm Pippa."_

_North smiled at her. "Well Pippa, as soon as Sandy, that's the Sandman, comes here, he'll make sure that your brother gets well in no time! You'll see."_

_Pippa's watery eyes widen in wonder. "I'm gonna see the Sandman? And you're Santa!"_

Tooth smiled. "I always liked that kind of light in their eyes when kids talk about us..."

_North chuckled. "Yes and yes. Ah! Here's Tooth!"_

_Pippa gasped when she saw a flurry of colourful feathers coming in the room. " Hi guys! What's the matter?" Then she saw Jack on the floor and gasped. "Oh my gosh! What happened to this boy?" _

"_Pitch." Bunny snarled. "He can make some sort of nightmare sand now, and you can see what happens when a kid gets hit by some." He gestured to Jack who wrapped his arms around his too-warm body and he cried out in fear from one of his nightmares._

_Tooth's hand flew to her mouth. "That's horrible! The monster! He's really back? How dare he hurt a innocent child like that! Where is Sandy? He should be here!" She said that all in a rush and Bunny cut her off with a wave of his hand._

"Sheesh sheila." Bunny chuckled, trying to lighten the heavy mood. "Calm your nerves."

"_Yes, Pitch made another appearance, but he wasn't strong. If he was at his full power, Jack here would've already gone mad with fear." Bunny said. "I think he just wanted to maybe 'test' this new sand of his."_

_Tooth growled in outrage and flew closer to the group. "This boy, Jack, is not a guinea pig that you can simply test anything on! He's a child!" She exclaimed. Then she saw Pippa and sat down beside her. "And who might you be?" She said with a smile._

Bunny smirked. "Man Tooth, heavy mood swings you have!"

Tooth huffed and punched his arm.

_Pippa sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I'm Pippa. J-Jack's sister."_

_Tooth's eyes soften in sympathy. "He's your brother? I'm so sorry that you have to see him like this. It's all Pitch's fault." Her tone turned harsh again. "He tore hundred of families apart, and all because of that fear of his."_

_Pippa smiled sadly. "But there has to be fear, isn't there? Without it, there wouldn't be any balance because if there is happiness, there has to be sorrow. If there's love, there has to be hate. That's how it work doesn't it?"_

North grinned. "Well she learned a lot from her brother didn't she?"

_Tooth's eyes widen at her display of wisdom for such a young age and she smiled. "Yes it is, how did you know that?"_

"_My brother told me, I love him very much. I don't like seeing him like this, he's always been so strong, it's kind of a shock to see him so weak and pale." Pippa said with a trembling voice and fresh tear sprung in her eyes when she realized what was really going on and she let out another sob._

_Tooth wrapped her arms around Pippa to give a little bit of comfort just as just as Sandy flew into the room in a golden plane, he jumped out of the plane and flew towards the group, question marks an apologies for being late flying around his head._

"_Sandy!" North exclaimed in relief. "You're finally here! We were beginning to wonder if you would be coming at all! Quick, come over here! A boy named Jack has been attacked by Pitch, he got hit by some sort of nightmare sand and since that it seems to be the opposite of you, we thought that you might be able to help."_

_Sandy's eyes widen and he nodded, hovering quickly to the group and lowering himself gently to the floor. He put both of his hands on the sides of Jack's head who twitched violently when Sandy touched him. Sandy took a deep breath, then closed his eyes and concentrated. The others backed up a bit to give Sandy some space. _

_The Guardians and Pippa watched in fascination as Sandy calmly took both of his hands and placed them over Jack's mouth, slowly lifting them upwards and they gasped when they saw the trail of black sand following the golden hand._

"Sandy. I never knew that you could do that!" Bunny said with a admiring smile.

Sandy only shrugged and smirked, he made a few images out of dream sand to show that he didn't either and that maybe it was just instinct because nightmare sand was the opposite of dream sand.

_Sandy raised his hand and slashed his hand downwards, as if throwing a ball, and the black sand shot towards the wall and melted into a shadow. _

_Jack drew in a long breath, the exhaled, his previously tense body now slack and relax. The Guardians, -both memory and not- released a breath that they didn't know that they were holding in._

_Pippa ran towards Sandy and squeezed him into a hug. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She said happily and Sandy patted her on the head awkwardly._

The Guardians snorted at the look of discomfort on Memory-Sandy's face and Sandy huffed in annoyance.

_Pippa let go of him and crouched down to her brother and shook his shoulder. "Jack, can you wake up now?"_

"Is he alright now?" Tooth asked just to be sure.

_Jack batted his sister's hand away and frowned. "Five more minutes Ma..." He groaned._

Bunny smirked. "Yup, he's going to be alright."

_Pippa sighed in relief. "Jack! You're okay!" She jumped on his and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Jack's eyes flew open and he looked around. "What in the world is happening?"_

_Pippa let go of him and started to explain quickly. "Wellwewereintheforestandyoug othitbythissortofblacksandth enyoufellasleepbutyouweren'thavingadreamitwasanightmare andthenBunnyledushereandthen theSandmandidthiscoolthingto gothtesandoutofyourmouthandt hewhoosh!Itwasgone!" She said that all in one breath and Jack looked at her in confusion. _

"_I did not understand one thing that you said little lady." He said with a chuckle._

_Pippa took a deep breath and explained more slowly this time. "Okay, long story made short: we were walking in the forest, then the Boogeyman came and attacked us, I used my necklace to call Bunny and then they battled. But a bit of that black sand hit you head and you just fell unconscious to the ground and then Bunny beat Pitch. He bring us here and the Sandman took that weird sand thingy out of your mouth and then you woke up." _

_Jack nodded in understanding, (the Guardians noticed that he immediately believed her and didn't think of her as crazy) then he looked around in wonder. "What is this place?" He gasped._

_North cleared his throat. "Erm... You are in my workshop at the North Pole." He said proudly._

Bunny smirked and elbowed North. "Always wanting to show off don't you?"

North ignored Bunny but let a smile show on his face.

"_Wow wow wait, if this is your workshop and that we're in the North Pole, that means that... You're Santa!" Jack realized with a smile. "I've always wanted to thank you for those skates you gave me, I sent you a letter but I didn't know if you got it."_

_North thought for a moment and his eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah, you're Jackson Overland Frost aren't you? The boy who only wanted happiness for his family for Christmas! Of course! You are very welcome my boy!"_

_Jack smiled and got up, picking up his staff along the way._

_Pippa beamed and pointed to Bunny. "And this is the Easter Bunny! As you already know."_

_Jack smirked. "Kangaroo." _

_North snorted loudly then covered his mouth._

_Pippa shook her head and continued. "This is the Tooth fairy!" She pointed to Tooth and Jack grinned to her, a big mistake. _

_Tooth was about to say hi but her mouth dropped open when she saw Jack's perfect white teeth, she squealed and zoomed to him, ignoring his yelp when she shoved her fingers in his mouth and inspected his teeth._

"_Oh my gosh! They're so white!" She exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "How do you do that?"_

_North chuckled and pulled Tooth away from a wide-eyed Jack._

_Jack shook his head slightly and smiled again._

_Pippa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah. All the girls in our village swoon when they see his smile."_

_Tooth sighed. "I can't blame them..."_

"Love at first sight..." Bunny whispered at Tooth teasingly and she elbowed him in the ribs in return.

"_And this is the Sandman, or Sandy as the others call him, he's the one that saved you!" Pippa finished._

_Jack looked at Sandy with gratefulness in his eyes. "Thank you, I really appreciate that." He said sincerely and Sandy bowed his head with a soft smile._

"_Well, it has been fun to meet you, but I think that we should bring you home!" North said._

_Pippa and Jack frowned. "Aww, but you guys are so nice!" Pippa said then turned to Bunny. "Can't you give me another of your necklaces in case we need help?"_

"_Sorry sheila, no can do. That was the last one that I had."Bunny said apologetically. "But I'll tell you another way that you can call me, you just do this." He stomped his foot two times, a pause, then three times, a pause then one more time. "If you do that, I should be able to hear you from my tunnels then I would come to your help okay?"_

_Pippa nodded and repeated what Bunny just did and said. "But can't we stay for a few more minutes?"_

"_I'm afraid not young one." A voice that resonated in the whole room said, then the full moon became visibly from the skylight._

"_Man in Moon!" North greeted. "What do you mean by that?"_

"_What I mean, is that you were not meant to meet these children in the first place, Father Time said so himself. On Easter, young Jackson was suppose to simply pick up the egg and walk away, finding his sister moments later and winning their competition."_

"_Hah! Hear that Pippa? I won!" Jack shouted but then mumbled. "Sorry." Embarrassingly when he saw everyone's eyes on him._

"_As I was saying, young Jackson was never meant to meet Aster and his sister was never meant to get that necklace, in the end leading them to meet you all."_

"_But Manny, we are aware of the fact that we were not suppose to meet them, but we already did. So there's nothing we can do about that." Bunny countered._

_They heard a sigh and MiM's voice continued. "It pains me to announce you this, but Father Time will erase you memories about the times that you met and replace them with ones about you all living your normal lives and never meeting each other."_

"Oh so that's how we forgot about them!" North realised.

"_But he can't!" Jack protested. "We don't want to forget them!"_

"_And neither do we."Bunny agreed. "You guys can't expect us to move on like this and forget that this ever happened!"_

"_Oh but you will my friends." A new voice, a deeper voice said. "I am sorry that you already formed a bond and that you are all close, especially young Jackson and Pippa and Bunnymund. But this has to be done."_

_The others were about to protest when their eyes suddenly went blank and they slumped to the floor, unconscious. Pippa and Jack disappeared with a flash and the Guardians followed them. They found themselves in the woods, the two sibling blinking confusingly and got up._

"_How did we end up on the floor?" Jack asked with a frown._

"_This is confusing." Pippa groaned. "Can't we just go home? You still have that story to tell us tomorrow!"_

_Jack's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! But that still doesn't explain how we got the the ground." He picked up his staff and Pippa took the unbroken lantern, they took each others' hands and walked away to their house laughing and joking about how they might have ended up on the ground._

Tooth shook her head. "I still can't believe how Father Time would just take away our memories just because 'we weren't meant to meet'."

"But at least he showed us now what happened. I have a feeling that he wants to maybe apologize for this to have happened to us and as an apology, he showed us this memory."

They were beginning to see the familiar flash of white coming and Bunny gulped. "I have a strange feeling that the next memory is going to be a big one..."

And with that, they were gone.

...

**Oh my gosh, this took SUCH a long time to write! I hope you enjoyed it though! It's currently 1:33 in the morning (Hi mom and dad, if you're reading this, please don't hate me, I know that you told me to go to sleep at around 10:00, but I really wanted to give a chappie to these nice people *grins innocently*) and I'm really tired but I really wanted to post a new chapter so if you guys see any grammar mistakes, please forgive me, I tried to see if there were any and I'm not sure that I caught them all. And also, remember that I'm with OpenOffice and that I don't really know how this works so sorry if there are any mistakes. This took 15 flipping pages in total and almost five thousand words, do I am quite proud of myself *grins stupidly*. So anyways, I'm going to write the new chapter as soon as possible since so many people asked ;) So yeah, Peace out!**

**Loks**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here it is! Tada! I did it as soon as I could with a little boost from all of you that reviewed ;) that is: WRATH77, Night-Fury1, Taranodongirl, AyameKitsune, storygirl99210, Jesters of the Moon, MintLeafeon, Katyuana, LadyLombrax, Alaia Skyhawk, starskulls, sakuradancer3, Alana-kittychan, LuvFiction Xxxx, Twilicuckoo, Rocky Pond, KhaalidaNyx, leeluluity, TeddyBear98, .Rocks, Magiccatprincess, Jack Frost the Frost Child, the-ice-cold-alchemist, lilyflower5189, tooth is a fighter, The Magnetic Witch, Dark Inu Fan, beanie-art1, Kagirinai-Eternal, ladybug114, jesusfreak200, SupernaturalCheetahFast, ReaderWriterDreamerGirl7, Wolfgirl705, Lillix-Lolita, The dark Lady55, CosmioStarGirl, GreatWolfSpirit, Gratia Astra, Delph1762. Those are the awesome people that reviewed, and also all the people that are reading this right now, I wish I could give you all a really big hug for all of the support that you all gave me these past few weeks :D You are all amazing! So here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for and a special thank you to readerWriterDreamerGirl7 for her amazing advice, it's been really helpful into making this chapter :) enjoy!**

**...**

The Guardians were now watching Jack and Pippa whispering to each other in their beds. Both of them shared the same room because their house was so small. There was only one living room, two bedrooms, (one for Jack and Pippa and one for their parents) and a small kitchen.

"_Did you like the new skates that Santa gave you today?" Jack whispered._

Bunny groaned. "Christmas again?"

"Yes but I think this must be the next Christmas after the one that we saw in the other memory. I remember giving Pippa a pair of skates the next year after I gave Jack his pair." North said.

_Pippa grinned excitingly. "Yeah! And now we can both go skating together tomorrow!" She always looked at Jack longingly when he went skating on the lake behind their house. Over all the times that he went skating, he became very good and asked the blacksmith of the village to add some spikes to the tip of the blade of his skates and learned by himself to make professional jumps and spins. Some of the villagers even came to watch him some times, most of them being girls. This year, Pippa asked for a pair of skate like Jack's and tomorrow, he was going to teach her how to skate, and eventually, be as good as he is._

_But little did she know that she will loathe those skates instead of loving them._

_Jack smiled at her."Yes we will, I'm sure that you will be even better than me if you give yourself a bit of practice!"_

"Aww, I love how he's so nice to her! He's such a gentlemen!" Tooth cooed.

"More like she's jealous." Bunny muttered under his breath.

_Pippa blushed. "But I'll never be as good as you."_

_Jack winked. "You never know, you never know."_

_The wooden door of their room opened and their mother's head poked out and she smiled at their guilty faces. "I know that both of you are excited for tomorrow, but I already told you to go to sleep an hour ago, so unless that you want to wait another week to go skating, I suggest that both of you go to sleep."_

"_Ma! That's blackmail!" Pippa groaned._

_Her mother raised her eyebrows and she chuckled. "Well do you want it to happen?"_

_The two shook their head and Ms. Frost smiled. "So go to sleep my little skaters!"_

_Jack and Pippa snorted at their new nick name and they both slumped on their pillows._

_Their mother shook her head fondly then closed the door gently._

"_Let's go to sleep so the next day can come faster!" Jack whispered._

_Pippa sighed. "Fine, but I'm pretty sure that I'll wake you up early because I'll be so excited!"_

"_Well, let's see who'll wake up first!" Jack said._

_Pippa smirked. "Challenge accepted!" She said then both of them closed their eyes and went to sleep with a smile on their faces, eager for the next day._

"Oh, I'm so excited to see how well Jack skates!" Tooth said eagerly.

North frowned. "I don't know, I have a feeling in my belly that this is not going to end well..."

"Pff, you're overreacting, the kid's the winter spirit after all!" Bunny said.

"Not yet." Tooth reminded them.

The night seems to go in fast-forward as the moon disappeared behind the trees and the sun took it's place.

_Pippa's eyes fluttered open and she smiled triumphantly as she saw her brother still sleeping soundlessly in his bed on the other side of the room, his mouth slightly open._

"He looks so innocent when he's sleeping." Tooth said with a smile.

"Stalker much." Bunny whispered and North snorted, earning an annoyed glance from Tooth.

_Pippa pushed back her covers and swung her legs over her bed then ran to Jack and jumped on him yelling: "Get up! We're going skating!"_

_Jack's eyes shot open and he sat up abruptly and shouted: "Blue frogs from space!"_

The Guardians had to bite their lips to keep themselves from laughing.

_Pippa burst out laughing and Jack blinked sleepily. "Wha?"_

_His sister snorted in laughter and took his arm to drag him out of bed. "Come on Jack! We're going skating!"_

_Jack's face lit up with an excited smile and he jumped out of his bed and grabbed his staff that he always put beside his bed when he goes sleeping. They both ran down the stairs and burst laughing into the kitchen, where their mother was already putting toast and jam on the table for breakfast, since she's always been someone that didn't sleep very long. It's a habit that she got from waking up early to go to work, but since it was still the holidays, she and her husband got the week off._

_She smiled when she saw her children running on the room. "Good morning children! Ready to go skating?"_

"_Yeah!"They both yelled, wolfing down their breakfast._

_Their mother chuckled. "Not so loud, you're going to wake up your father!"_

_The children winced and muttered an apology and dashed to get their skates that they put by the Christmas tree._

_Pippa put on her boots and Jack put on his shawl, not bothering to put on shoes, he simply slung on his skates laced together on his shoulder. Jack always preferred to be barefoot, no matter the weather. They both picked up their respective skates and opened the door, hurrying to the frozen lake._

"_Be careful!" Their mother said._

_Jack chuckled. "We will!" He reassured her as Pippa pulled at his arm eagerly. He looked back a couple of times though, as if sensing that it wasn't going to go perfectly well as they believed it was._

"Something's about to go wrong, I feel it in my belly." North said with doubt.

Bunny sighed. "Leave us alone with your belly! Why are old people always so nervous?"

North made an offended cry and Bunny smirked as they followed the two siblings and they watched Jack showing Pippa how to tie her skates.

_Pippa stood up and had to put her hand on Jack's chest in order not to fall._

"_Wow! Slow down little lady!" Jack laughed._

"_But Jack! Can you hurry up?" Pippa whined._

_Jack sighed with a smile. "Fine, come on, we'll go on the ice and I'll put my skates on there."_

_Jack took his sister's hand and they both walked slowly on the ice, Jack using his staff for stability._

_When they were both in the middle of the lake, Pippa let go of her brother's chest and parted her feet a little bit for balance._

"_Okay, stay like that alright?" Jack said cautiously and crouched down to put his skates on._

_Then they heard a loud crack and a gasp._

The Guardians and Jack's eyes widen when they saw the ice cracking under Pippa's skates.

_Jack immediately hid the fear in his eyes and looked at his sister_, _putting his_ _skates and his staff on the ice beside him. "It's okay! It's okay, don't look down, just look at me." He reassured her._

_Pippa's eyes were full of fear for both her and her brother. "Jack," She said, her voice trembling. "I'm scared!" The ice cracked a little bit more, threatening to collapse at any moment._

_Jack stood up carefully. "I know." He said and took a few tentative steps towards her and the ice cracked. He winced and looked up, the Guardians could see the panic in his eyes. He knew that they were maybe not going to get out of this one alive, but his panic was immediately replaced my determination, he would make sure that his sister would live to see another day. _

_Jack smiled nervously. "But you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in!" He tried to convince her and it didn't escape the Guardians' notice that he only said 'you' and not 'we'. _

Their hearts were beating faster and faster as they saw the scene unfold. Tooth grabbed Bunny's arm and each time the ice gave a crack, her grip tighten.

_Jack looked like he wanted to cry in frustration but he stayed brave for his sister. "Erm... We're going to have a little fun instead!" He said in hopes that his sister was going to calm down a bit._

The Guardians bit their lip, that was the same thing that Jack said to Jamie when he said that he was scared, that was why he had a far away look when he said it to the younger boy.

_Pippa sobbed. "No we're not!" She cried._

"_Would I trick you?" Jack asked, trying to lighten the mood while finding a way to get his sister safely out of the danger._

"_Yes! You always play tricks!" Pippa sobbed again._

_Jack laughed nervously. "Okay, alright well not... not this time." He said hesitantly, trying to shuffle his way closer to his sister and the ice cracked a bit more. "I promise, I promise, you're gonna be... you're gonna be fine." _

Tooth squeezed Bunny's arm tighter when she heard the 'you' again.

_Pippa's eyes widen when she realized what her brother had said and she could see that he already accepted what he thought that was going to happen to him and he didn't care, only wanting his sister to be safe. _

_He thought that only one of them was going to make it out alive, and he was determined that it was going to be her._

The next thing the Guardians heard broke their hearts and emitted a sad sob from Tooth.

"_You have to believe in me."_

It was said in such a sincerity and comfort, yet they knew that Pippa was going to be the last to believe in him for a long time. He would disappear at some point, Pippa not knowing where he was gone.

'Jack did a heroic action at some point of his life, maybe that was it.' They all thought.

Tooth gasped, as if coming to a theory. "Wait, he lost his memory, he became a spirit around the time that we are seeing him now, and it has to be related to winter, but he lost his memory... Could it be that he... No, no I don't think so, well I don't hope so." She mumbled to herself with horror.

_Pippa looked at him with complete trust, he was going to get them out of here, no matter what he thought that he wasn't going to make it._

"_You wanna play a game?" He asked with a playful tone. "We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play every day!" Jack looked more sure of himself now and he smiled when he saw his sister's eyes light up with hope._

"_Erm, it's as easy as one..." He flinched when the ice cracked but didn't want his sister to see his fear so he put on a playful expression to make her believe that he knew what he was doing and flailed his arms around comically, making Pippa giggle._

"_Two..." This time, the ice only crackled slightly. "Three!" He hopped to the thicker ice and exhaled, the first part was done, now he had to save his sister._

_Jack took his staff and held out the crooked end to Pippa. "Now it's your turn!"_

"_One..."Pippa took a tentative step forward and gasped loudly when the ice cracked violently._

"_That's it...That's it... Two..." The Guardians could see the panic starting to build up in his eyes. Pippa took another step and gasped again when she saw the ice cracking louder and glanced up at her brother._

"_Three!" Jack reached out before the ice could collapse and hooked his sister around the waist, pulling her to safety._

The Guardians sighed in relief and Bunny huffed a laugh. "See North? What have I told you, your 'feelings' aren't always right!"

North sighed again. "Well this time, I'm glad it wasn't!"

_Pippa beamed at Jack but he had a doubt in his eyes, he could feel the already-fragile ice crackling slightly, then..._

_CRACK!_

_The Guardians froze with horror when they saw the ice finally giving away and swallowing Jack into the darkness. They saw the look the he gave to his sister before disappearing._

_'I'm sorry.'_

"_Jack!" Pippa yelled in horror and fell to her knees, shuffling to get to the hole and plunging her arm in the icy water, searching for her brother, after a few seconds, she had to withdraw it, she was beginning to lose the feeling of her arm. _

_She scrambled backwards into safe ground, be the Guardians were too much in shock to hear her pleading, begging her brother to come back, saying that he got her and that it was very funny and told him that he could come out now._

_But he didn't._

_And suddenly, the Guardians were underwater too watching Jack sink slowly to the bottom and they heard a voice that sounded like his._

_**I've got to get out... so cold... can't feel my arms anymore... can't move...**_

Tooth had to clamp her hands on her mouth in order not to cry out loud, all of their eyes were shinning with tears as they say Jack stopping to struggle, a sad smile tugged at his lips.

He was smiling because his sister was safe, she could move on with her life, have a family, she could live to see the next day.

But he was sad because he wouldn't be able to see her kids, see her as she grows up to become a beautiful woman.

_**She's safe... She's safe, and now I can die happy with the knowledge that she is going to grow up, she will get the chance to live her life, not having it to end like mine, but I know that I didn't die in vain. I love you Pippa, my little lady, I love you with all my heart and I hope that you will live a long and happy life... I love you... I love you... I love you...**_

_His thoughts became slower and more and more sluggish until... they stopped. The mischievous light in his half-closed calm eyes were gone. The sad smile still on his face._

Tooth finally couldn't control herself and began to sob loudly and the others had fat tears rolling down their cheeks even Bunny, the mighty warrior, was crying because now he knew what the Winter Spirit he had grown to love as his own brother, had gone through. He regretted to have ever doubted his loyalty to them and his courage. He regretted to have mocked him so many times because he wasn't believed in, because he lost his memory. He regretted to have ever thought of him as selfish. He regretted to have insulted him all those times and rejected him all those times that he needed them, that he needed comfort and a family. Because now he can see that Jack Frost deserves his trust, as he always should have.

North clenched his eyes shut and began to shake with sorrow. When he had first saw that MiM had chosen Jack, he had doubts. From all the complaints and insults that he heard from Bunny, he had always thought that Jack Frost would have been a irresponsible brat who only thought about himself and didn't care of others. But as he grew to know Jack, that doubt started to disappear. Now he understands why MiM chose Jack, he was caring, loyal to a fault, always thinking about others' comfort and safety before his own. Now North blamed himself for what happened, he was the one that suggested that Jack should go skating with his sister, he gave them the 'key' to their sorrow. Now because of him, Jack's family, that loved him so very much, lost their son and brother. He will never forgive himself, his gifts were suppose to bring joy to children, not death. Before Jack came along, he and the others only acted as team mates, they only saw each other when it was really needed, if they ever crossed each others' paths, they would only mumble a hello and move on. But now that Jack came in their lives, he showed them the true meaning of family. The Guardians were now more comfortable towards each other, they now stopped and chatted and joked when they ever crossed paths, they were now a family. And now North can see that Jack Frost deserves his trust, as he always should have.

Tooth wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. She couldn't believe what happened to Jack, she had always wanted to know who he was before he became a spirit, and now she does. She wished that she didn't know, so that now every time that she would see him, she would think of his cold, empty body floating in the lake, a permanent sad smile and his expressionless half-closed eyes frozen on his face. But she's also happy that she knows, because now, she has no doubt that his loyalty and bravery had no limits. Before she knew him, she only heard her fairies talking about meeting a boy with snow white hair and a blinding white smile with teeth that sparkled like freshly fallen snow. So of course that she was excited when she first met him, and she loved him the first time that she saw his teeth. But that love turned more motherly as she became to love his teeth less than his personality. He was a fun person to be around with and he was the person that always wanted to bring a smile to people, no matter how sad he was himself. Because after all, it's always the kindest hearts that lived the most pain and sorrow. Now she sees that Jack Frost deserves her trust, as he always should have.

Sandy rocked himself back and forth, silent golden tears streaming down his face. He knew that Jack had gone through a lot, since he always wanted to cheer people up, it was obvious that he had lived a huge amount of sadness himself. If he saw a sad child or adult, it reminded him of himself, and he didn't want those people to go through the same stages of sadness that he did. So he went to them with a smile and tried to cheer them up. Sandy thinks that Jack is one of those rare persons that can warm up even the coldest of hearts, make them smile again. He wanted to yell at the Guardians, to yell at himself for seeing the boy alone so many times and just waving at him and leaving him alone once again with a crestfallen face because the only people that could see him just rejected him, again. He knew what the others were probably going through, having flashbacks about them shooing the boy away when he tried to make a conversation or to at least say hello. He knew that the Guardians felt a huge amount of guilt, because now they knew what happened after they turned their back on Jack, they wished that they would've listened to him. Sandy wished that he would've been there, he would've maybe knocked some sense into his team mates and make them realize what a huge mistake they were making. He swore that he will always treat the boy with the respect and trust that he deserved. Because now he can see that Jack Frost deserves his trust, as he always should have.

_They barely registered themselves getting out of the water and getting on the ground again as they watched Pippa running to her house and dragging her parents outside and telling them what happened with a trembling voice. When both parents saw the hole and Jack's pair of skates and staff lying beside it, they let out a cry of horror and sank to their knees, bursting into tears and hugging each other, begging for it to be a cruel joke. They stayed like that for hours, finally getting up and carrying a sleeping Pippa with dry tear tracks on her cheeks in their arms and they walked silently in their house, not bothering to close the door after themselves._

"I c-can't believe that he-he died like that..." Tooth said with a trembling voice and a fresh wave of tears pushed through her eyes. "My theory was right... w-why did it hsve to b-be right?"

_And suddenly, they were in the water again, it was the night. They watched as the full moon appeared over the ice and the dark water was bathed in a silver light, revealing Jack's body. His hair slowly turned from brown to white and his brown eyes turned icy blue and they shot open, his body slowly floating upwards until it broke the ice. Jack gulped in a huge breath and hovered until he was a couple of meters over the pond, the Guardians saw his previously fear-filled eyes being replaced by wonder. He slowly flew downwards on the pond that immediately became smooth and solid again. Jack looked at him arms and at his hands, inspecting them with curious eyes._

Bunny's ears flopped down on his head. "He said that he woke up with no memory, but I had no idea..."

_Jack's eyes widen and he looked at the moon again and the Guardians heard a familiar voice say: You are Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter._

_Jack mouthed Jack Frost a few times and took a few tentative steps on the ice, slipping a few times but never falling. He looked around with a smile and stopped when his foot nudged a wooden staff on the ground. He poked at it with his toe and frost covered it's surface. He frowned and crouched down, picking up the staff and inspecting it with a close eye. He flinched when the staff covered with more frost and dropped one end in surprise. It hit the ice and created a beautiful pattern of frost that webbed around. _

_Jack looked at the staff with curiosity and hesitantly got up and tapped a tree trunk with the crooked end of the staff, making the same beautiful pattern and Jack ran his hand over the bark in wonder, he repeated the same actions on another tree and a excited smile lit up on his face. He jumped slightly and ran to the lake, dragging his staff on the surface, leaving frost patterns in his wake, he slipped a couple of times but laughed in glee like a child playing with a new toy._

The Guardians smiled sadly at the sight.

_He yelped when the wind picked him up suddenly and carried him over the lake. Jack looked at it with joy and awe but the wind dropped him suddenly and he fell in the trees, breaking a couple of branches before landing harshly on a thicker branch._

The Guardians winced and half-expected him to start yelling at the wind, but was surprised when he began laughing instead.

_Jack carefully crouched on the tree branch and looked curiously at a small village with music echoing around it. He smiled and leaped off of the branch, the wind catching him and leading him to his destination._

"_Woah! Woah!" He yelled as the wind bobbed him up and down and dropped him unceremoniously on the ground. Jack's brown shawl flipped over his head, blocking his view and Jack got up, running around blindly and falling on the ground again. He shot up and brushed snow off of his shawl, laughing. He looked curious when he saw that none of the villagers payed attention to a flying boy with bare feet and snow white hair. _

Realization dawned on the Guardians. "He doesn't know that he's invisible the poor boy." North said sadly.

_His look was quickly replaced by another smile as he walked into the village, greeting a few villagers along the way that didn't reply to him. He walked up to a woman talking to a man and he said: "Good evening m'am! M'am?" _

_A little boy came running to him and he crouched down with a friendly smile. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?"_

_He gasped when the little boy ran strait to him, like he was a ghost. Jack breathed a few times in shock and put a hand on his chest, his smile was whipped off his face and a look of panic replaced it._

"Poor sweet tooth, finding out like that isn't fun, I can tell." Tooth said sadly.

Bunny winced. "Yeah, that's one of the worst ways."

"_Hello? Hello?" Jack tried again but more villagers passed through him and no one answered, he ran out of the village and to the lake, looking back in shock a few times._

_**My name, is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The Moon told me so and that was all he ever told me. Am I a ghost? Am I dead? I have no idea, all I know is my name. That's all I knew for a long, long time. **_Jack's voice said again.

The Guardians bit their lip and Tooth looked frustrated to herself. "He lost his memory, I could have helped him! He wouldn't have had all those unanswered questions floating around his head if I did!" She said to herself.

Bunny sighed. "We'll make it up to him. We have three hundred years to make up to him. He deserves it."

And they were gone to see another memory.

...

**Tada! Did you like? I hope that it lived up to your expectations! I gotta say, I am proud of this one. Well, the next chapter will be up in a few days, I think that I'll do maybe a few chapters about him being a spirit, what do you guys think? I need to know! Peace out lazy daisies,**

**Loks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo! Sooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! It was just me being stupid again. I was nearly done with my chapter, but then I saw a interesting thing on the TV, and I took off my head phones. Without knowing it, I put them on the erase button and erased my whole story, silly me... Now I had to rewrite it again :P I didn't like it. Here's the usual thanks to: WRATH77, KhaalidaNyx, AyaameKitsune, Kagirinai-Eternal, fiona24680, storygirl99210, Alaia Skyhawk, Pessimist Guardian Angel, jesusfreak200, thunder angel13, xXBrightSongXx, LuvFiction Xxxx, Jesters of the Moon, Whispers119, bug349, Warrior Nun, starskulls, lilyflower5189, beanie-art1, Magiccatprincess, Detective Kid1412, Kuroshiroryuu, ladybug114, Taranodongirl1, Delph1762, leeluluity, ReaderWriterDreamerGirl7, GreatWolfSpirit, 1captainobvious, Day-dreaming101, AmaraRae, Kayuana, Everlocke, The Magnetic Witch, Alana-kittychan, jinx777, Dark Inu Fan, Gratia Astra, TeddyBear98, Night-Fury1, sakuradancer3, SupernaturalCheetahFast, Baylee110, Wolfgirl705, HeartxSoul, IlikeToSneeze, TwiliCuckoo, Takumisa777, elvesknightren, winteraction, Rock Pond, IwillNeverStopFangirling, LordKittyMort, CosmioStarGirl, Artistic Thinking, skylaeatpie, Anonymous Heavy on the Anon, Transformersbaby, Lillix-Lolita, 65ashben, Katie, Takumisa777, Mona Lisa's Balled, Blackfox Nightengale, .pandas, feywind1, for their awesome reviews :D Well, thanks for reading and I hope you like it! ;) Sorry again for the wait!**

**...**

_The Guardians watched as Jack walked on top of a roof top, tapping it a few times out of boredom to make a few patches of ice on it and he looked down at a couple of teenagers having a snowball fight. He sighed, he had stopped trying to be seen a long time ago. Sure, he tried something a few times here and there, but it always failed. He saw a teenager with short brown trying to hit the others, but to no success, he had a really bad aim._

_Jack smirked mischievously, he had an idea. _

"Oh, I know that face, this is gonna be good." Bunny said with a smile.

_He flew down gently on the ground and went behind the aimless kid. The teenager scrunched up some snow together and closed one eye, trying to aim, and threw. The snowball was going a couple of feet at the right of a brown haired girl, but Jack whispered a few words to the wind and the snowball shot to the left, then smacked in the girl's back._

"Very clever trick." North commented.

_The boy looked confused, but then a smile stretched on his face. "Yes! Got you Pippa!"_

The Guardians froze. "Jack's sister?" Tooth said with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh, and he doesn't even remember her! Now she looks like at least 5 years older!"

_Pippa turned around, a sad smile on her face. "Ha ha, you got me Jimmy, great job." She said without enthusiasm._

_Jimmy sighed. "Look, it's been years since your brother d- I mean is gone. I've tried everything to make you smile again, why wont you smile?"_

_Pippa wrapped her arms around her chest. "Because it's my fault! I wanted to go skating, I didn't check if the ice was solid enough! I only wanted to have some fun, and look where that led me..."_

"Oh, she blames herself the poor girl..." Tooth said sadly.

_Jimmy smiled sadly and led Pippa away from the snowball fight. "I know that you blame yourself, and I understand. But does that mean that you don't have to smile anymore?Do you think that your brother would want you to mourn his death for the rest of your life? I think that he would've wanted you to keep laughing and having fun, not hide in your house and only come out when you need it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_Pippa nodded, tears in her eyes. "Thanks Jimmy, you've really helped me these past few years." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Jimmy's chest who hesitantly returned the action._

_Jack grimaced. "Ugh, too much emotion!" He complained._

Bunny snorted. "Yeah, that's like him alright."

_Jack twirled his fingers around and concentrated then two snowflakes appeared and Jack waved them towards Jimmy and Pippa. The snowflakes flew quietly to them and placed themselves graciously on the tip of their noses._

_The two of them gasped and a smile stretched on their face._

_Jack grinned and flew down the house to swipe up some snow and throw it at Jimmy, hitting him square on the head._

_Pippa snorted, then burst out laughing. "Your face! You should see your face!" She gasped out between laughing fit._

_Jimmy smiled and dumped a handful of snow on Pippa's head. She gasped, a smile on her face and a snowball fight began. Jack laughed and joined their fight, chucking snowballs at them even though they couldn't see him. _

North smiled. "He always has that effect on people, make them smile after a hard day's work of after a sad day."

Bunny grinned. "You could almost say that he's part of the group."

Tooth sighed. "Yes, but why did we ever ignore him? Now we can really see how lonely he really was..."

_After ten minutes of snowballs in the face and fun times, Pippa and Jimmy collapsed on the snow, panting and laughing. Jack beamed, happy at the sight of them laughing in the snow. He flew up, looking as Pippa and Jimmy hugged again and promised to meet again soon, then went their separate ways, Pippa looking considerably happier than before._

_The wind carried Jack to the Burgess and he landed gently on the icy surface. _

_Jack sighed contently. "I know that they couldn't see me, but that was fun!" He looked up at the full moon that shinned in the dark sky. "Look, I know that I tell you the same thing every night, so I don't really need to repeat it but could you at least give me one little sign that you're listening? Because it feels a little strange to talk to someone if I don't even know if he's listening. Not that anybody ever replies." He mumbled the last part to himself and the Guardians frowned sadly._

_Jack looked hopefully at the moon, who didn't give any sign at all that it was listening. Jack rolled his eyes, as if he expected the MiM to do that. "Yeah, that's right. Ignore me like you did for five years, I'm sure another five won't make a difference." He said harshly then walked out of the lake and plopped down on a bank of snow at the base of a thick tree. He crossed his arms over his chest, clutching his staff with one hand, and leaned against the tree, closing his eyes and trying to find some sleep._

"Poor kid," Bunny said sadly. "He doesn't know that it'll be much more than five years that he'll be ignored like that."

_Jack was nearly asleep when he was pulled out of his slumber by a young voice with a rich accent. "Erm, s'cuze me? Spirit in the snow?"_

_Jack blinked his eyes open and looked around to see if the said Spirit would just answer and let him sleep. He was surprised when he saw a blond haired kid with a letter clutched in his hand. "Hey buddy, I'm talking ta ya!"_

"_Y-you can see me?" Jack spluttered, his eyes wide open._

_The boy looked confused. "'Course I can. Did ya by any chance see Jack Frost 'round the corner?"_

_Jack blinked. "Er... Yeah I do... it's me." He said slowly._

_The kid looked shocked. "Wow, it's yer? I expected ya ta be... older."_

"To be honest, I did too the first time I heard of him." Bunny admitted.

_Jack frowned 'Is that suppose to be offending?' He seemed to think. _

"_How come?" Jack asked._

"_Well, yer tha Spirit of Winta. Yer a seasonal Spirit, so ya have a lot of powers. Usually, Spirits a bit more... mature-looking, not that ya look immature, have that kind of power." The boy explained._

"_Oh, well sorry ta disappoint." Jack said, rolling his eyes._

_The boy grinned. "Heh, I have ta admit, I'm a bit surprised by how young yer are." He shook his head. "Anyways, the name's Charlie. I'm tha messenger of Motha Nature herself." He said with a bit of pride colouring his voice and he held out his hand. "Please ta meet ya."_

_Jack looked at it for a second and awkwardly shook his hand, as he seen a few villagers do it._

"Poor kid, he's not used to physical contact." North said in sympathy.

_Charlie rubbed his hand against his trousers. "Crikey, yer cold. But I guess that I have ta expect that from tha Spirit of Winta. Oh, here's a letter from Motha Nature." He held out the letter to Jack, who took it hesitantly. _

"_What's it about?" Jack asked._

"_Some sort of meeting I think. Only happens every three hundred years I think." Charlie replied. "Well, I best be on ma way then, good by."_

_He walked away and disappeared with a flash of blue before Jack could say anything. The young spirit was still shocked that someone could see him and he smiled. "If he can see me, that means that there must be others that do too!" He said excitedly. He flew up to a thick branch and sat down, carefully opening the envelope and unfolding the letter before reading out loud:_

"_My dear **Jack Frost Spirit of Winter,**_

_You are invited to the Meeting of the Spirits, organized by Mother Nature in order to bring together Spirits to her palace the 1st of January. The goal of this Meeting is for every guest to meet and know each other a little bit more. The only thing to do to get to the Meeting is to say 'I accept this letter, take me to Mother Nature's palace.' the morning of the Meeting and you shall be here in a matter of minutes._

_I hope that you will accept this invitation and will come with no intention to cause harm, (Pitch my dear, I understand that you want to bring fear to this Meeting like you tried to do last time, but you will not be able to get pass my guards, they know every disguise that you can use and you know how dangerous a angry Spirit can be. So I suggest that you stay away please.)_

The Guardians snickered when they heard that.

_Sincerely, Mother Nature."_

_Jack finished reading the letter and he smiled in excitement. "This sounds very fun! It's only a few days away too, of course I'll come!" He whooped in delight and folded that letter, tucking it inside his pant belt. He didn't want to lose it. He took his staff and flied away, a light, happy fall of snow drifting to the ground because of his excitement. "I can't wait!" He said to himself._

"He looks so happy! Look at him!" Tooth said with a smile.

"I've never heard of a Meeting of the Spirits?" North said curiously.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Are you a Spirit?" He asked to North.

"No, you know that yourself!" He replied.

Bunny snorted. "Well there you go! Only Spirits know of this meeting I think."

Sandy showed with his dream sand that three hundred years had passed.

"Good point Sandy." North agreed. "It's been three hundred years for us since this happened. Shouldn't there be another Meeting soon enough?"

"Probably, we should ask frostbite when we get back from this memory seeing thing." Bunny said. "Say, we're still seeing his memories from his memory box, shouldn't it be, like, not from it? Since it's sort of not his childhood right now."

"Yeah, but he has a loose tooth remember? His last I think." Tooth squealed when she said that. "Erm, sorry. So anyways, that means that his childhood memories are not entirely finished. That and he died as a child, so technically, since he's immortal, that means that he's still a child." Tooth concluded.

Bunny thought about it. "Yeah, that makes sense. So let me guess, the next memory is about Snowflake going to this Meeting?"

"I think that we're about to see." North replied just as their vision flashed white.

...

**Sorry for the shortness, at least it's more than two thousand words! I'm already working on the next chapter, which I hope will be better than this. ** **Oh and for you hunger games fan, my friend Wolfwithemeraldeyes is currently writing and posting chapters about Prim going to the hunger games instead of Katniss. It's great and I think that you should check it out! It's her first story, I think that it's very well written for a first story, so I think that she would appreciate if you all would maybe take a peek! Thanks again for reading this and I hope that you won't abandon me, I know that I'm hopeless at being organized and now the homework started again *sigh* so I'll try to escape it to write more chapter a bit faster. Because this chapter was FAR too late and short. I apologize for that! **

**Yours in demigodishness, Loks **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour mes amis! Comment allez-vous? I updated, finally! Since school started again cuz it's not the March break anymore *tear*, I can't really update as fast as I used to. During the March break, I stayed up until 3 o'clock in the morning to finish my chapters, now I can't. Poo. Oh and also... HOLY GUACAMOLE! 400 REVIEWS? YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I honestly can't thank you guys enough for all the support that you all gave me these past few weeks, you're the best of the best of the best! :D Thanks to: AyameKitsune, Taranodongirl1, storygirl99210, LuvFictionXxxx, Delph1762, starskulls, IWillNeverStopFangirling, ReaderWriterDreamerGirl7, leeluluirty, Kuroshiroryuu, Baylee1100, Jesters of the Moon, Alaia Skyhawk, fewwind1, Pessimistic Guardian Angel, GreatWolfSpirit, Warrior Nun, Night-Fury1, Wolfgirl705, sakuradancer3, Dark Inu Fan, Alana-kittychan, gamer479, HeartxSoul, Calendula's Harmony, melancholyblood, signing in the jukebox, TwiliCuckoo, SeeingBeliever98, SupernaturalCheetahFast, beanie-art1, jinx777, thunder angel 13, IlikeToSneeze, MerlinXArthur forever, WRATH77, Lady ShadowStorm, AngelWithRainbowWings, KhlaadiaNyx Kagirinai-Eternal, (I apologize if there are any faults in your pen names, my computer glitches sometimes. I'm still grateful for your reviews and I hope that if you see a mistake in your pen name, that you won't take it personally) and thanks to everybody else too for reading this. Well, enjoy!**

**...**

_When the Guardians next saw Jack, he was looking around frantically, a look of panic on his face and he kept muttering: "Oh, where is it? Where is it?" To himself._

"Oh wait, don't tell me that he actually lost the invitation!" Bunny asked in disbelief.

_Bunny's question was answered when they all had a glimpse under Jack's shawl as he flew around, the usual place of the letter was empty; he lost it._

"Oh, and we know how that Meeting should mean to Jack if it meant that he might meet some more people that could see him!" Tooth commented.

"_This is so frustrating!" Jack growled. "Wind, I'm pretty sure that the letter might have slipped out of my belt while I was flying. You should be able to tell if it did, did it fall?" He asked._

_The wind blew gently around Jack, telling him in it's own language -that the young Spirit could understand- that it didn't flow away when he was flying, maybe that it fell when he was sleeping._

_Jack frowned. "That makes sense, thanks wind. But the Meeting is today, I have to find the stupid invitation!" He said frustratingly and resumed his search._

_After fifteen minutes of a fruitless search, Jack slumped on a bank of snow, completely discouraged and he sighed, holding his head between his hands._

"Oh gosh, I feel kinda bad for him." Bunny admitted.

"I wonder if he'll go to the Meeting at all." North said in a sad voice.

"_Oi there, you alright?" A gently voice said and Jack looked up around him and gasped in surprise when he saw a boy around his twenties looking at him with concern._

_He had short and brown hair that flew around in the wind, hiding partly his gold-rimmed brown eyes. He wore simple brown pants and a deep orange tattered shirt under his dark red cloak. But what surprised Jack the most is what was beside him; a beautiful Pegasus with chestnut-coloured fur and feathers with a hint of orange. _

"Wait a minute, I recognize that guy..." Bunny said uncertainly.

_Jack gaped at the winged horse and the stranger repeated himself. "Are you alright? You look depressed."_

_Jack shook himself out of his trance and smiled, that guy must be another Spirit. He was shocked that someone else could see him, but not as much as when Charlie saw him. "Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks you for your concern."_

_The Pegasus snorted and shook it's mane giving a loud whinny and the stranger snorted in annoyance. "Will you stop showing off you big beast?" He said with a smile then remembered that he had not introduced himself. "Where are my manners? My name's Leaf, the Spirit of Autumn, and this is Whirlwind, my Pegasus. What's yours?" He asked kindly._

"I knew I that I knew this guy!" Bunny exclaimed. "He's always trying to convince me to turn the green leaves on the trees from my Warren to different colours! That annoying little bugger."

"Bunny, cut him some slack, he's just doing his job!" Tooth said.

"Well what he doesn't understand is that my Warren is and always will be frozen in Spring! It seems that seasonal Spirits always have some problem with that!" Bunny said in a exasperated manner and the others knew that he was talking about Jack especially.

"_I'm Jack, Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter." Jack said._

_Leaf looked surprised. "You're Jack Frost? The new Spirit? Wow, you're younger than I expected!"_

_Jack rolled his eyes. "So I've heard." He said._

Tooth shook her head. "Why do people keep underestimating Jack like that? Thinking that he must be at least thirty years old physically. It must be annoying for him, poor sweet tooth."

"_Oh, I'm sorry if offended you, I didn't mean to if that's what you think." Leaf apologized._

_Jack sighed. "Yeah, Charlie, the messenger from Mother Nature said the same thing too, he said that he thought I should be older because of all the powers that I possess." He grumbled. _

"_You know Charlie?" Leaf asked. "Then you must be going to the Meeting of the Spirits too right?"_

"_Yeah." Jack said, feeling depressed once again. "The only thing is that I lost my letter to let me go in!"_

_Leaf smiled in sympathy. "It happens to all of us, don't worry. I lost it the first time I was invited too."_

_Jack raised his eyebrows. "Really?"_

_Leaf nodded. "Yup, except that was at least six hundred years ago I think. How old are you? I'm curious._

_Jack thought for a moment. "19 years old."_

_Leaf shook his head. "Yes, physically. Though you look a little young for a 19 year old I admit, how old are you really? As an immortal plus physically I mean."_

"_19 years old, and I'm actually suppose to be 14 years old 'physically' as you say." Jack answered again._

_Leaf's eyes widen. "No kidding?" He asked in astonishment and Jack shook his head. Leaf whistled. "Wow, it's only been five years that you're a Spirit? I'm impressed, you're still new at this yet, but you're really great at it!"_

_Jack blushed, his cheeks flushed a deep blue and he mumbled: "Thanks."_

Bunny smirked. "Ha, look at his face! His blush is blue! That's hilarious!" He said and he burst out laughing. "I am so teasing him about this when we get back!"

The other Guardians shook their heads fondly, Bunny and Jack were like two brothers. They teased each other and often got into fights, but they still cared about each other, even though they'll never admit it.

"_What do you say if I could use my invitation for both of us? We could both go there and I could introduce you to the other Spirits?" Leaf said with a smile._

_Jack's face lit up with a smile. "Really? You would do that?" He asked excitingly._

"_Of course! You're one of us after all, I should help you." Leaf replied kindly._

_Jack beamed brightly. "Thank you so much! This means a lot to me!"_

_Leaf laughed slightly and smiled at Jack. "It's no problem kid."_

_Jack realized something and he looked at Leaf with curiosity. "Why are you here? It's Winter and you're the Autumn Spirit, shouldn't you be somewhere where it's Autumn?" He asked._

_Leaf shrugged. "Meh, I might be the Spirit of Autumn, but I still love seeing the other seasons, especially Winter. It's the season after my own, it's what I prepare the world for. So it's no wonder that I love seeing the branches covered with bright white snow of the frost on the grass that only appears on the early morning. I think it's beautiful."_

_Jack grinned. "Really? You do?"_

_Leaf chuckled. "I think you do a wonderful job, you should have seen the Winter ten years ago, it was much harsher than it is now. I think some people are starting to enjoy it rather than fear it."_

"He's right, there are much more snowball fights than before and children enjoy Winter to build snowmans after Jack came." North agreed.

"_You think so?"_

_Leaf nodded with a smile and stroke Whirlwind's mane. "I couldn't help but notice that you don't have any animals around you, are they hiding?" He said, looking around him._

_Jack looked at him with a confused expression. "Why would I have animals with me?"_

"_Well, what do you do to get to country to country? You walk there? Usually, Spirits have an animal to help them get from place to place easily in no time." Leaf explained._

_Jack frowned and leaned on his staff. "Well I don't do that, the Wind helps me by making me fly with him."_

_Leaf laughed. "Good one kid! The wind never lets anyone fly around with it. The last Spirit that tried ended up with almost every bone in his body broken because the Wind banged him around."_

_Jack was now completely confused. "The Wind is my friend, my first one actually."_

The Guardians frowned as they remembered that Jack had almost no friends for three centuries, the Wind was one, and now it would seem that Leaf is another.

_Leaf laughed once again. "Wow, you're funny kid! Now you should call your animal here so he or she can come with us, wouldn't want to leave it behind."_

"_No I'm serious, I don't have an animal, the Wind helps me." Jack said._

"_Alright, if you say so." Leaf said._

"_Here I'll show you. Wind, can you carry me up please?" Jack asked and the Wind did as he asked, he shot off the ground and flew to a high branch, sitting there and grinning at Leaf's wide-eyed expression. "See? The Wind would never hurt me." He said as he flew down gently to the ground. "Thanks wind."_

_Leaf's surprised expression turned into a grin. "Well you're something special aren't you? How do you do that?"_

_Jack shrugged. "I don't know. What did the other Spirits try when they wanted the Wind to carry them?"_

"_They actually yelled and ordered it to make them fly." Leaf answered._

_Jack snorted in laughter."Exactly, that's the problem, the Wind is someone too, he likes it when people ask nicely and gets easily upset when people order him to do things, the Wind if free, not a slave." He said._

"You know, that actually makes sense." North said, impressed by Jack's words.

"_You're wise kid, I'll give you that. Well, shall we go?" Leaf said and Jack nodded, excited to meet Leaf's friends._

"_Alright, c'mere." He said and jumped expertly on Whirlwind's back, Jack flew up with the help of the Wind and sat down behind Leaf, ignoring Whirlwind's annoyed whinnies at the sudden coldness on his back. "Here we go, you're gonna feel a bit sick after this, but it'll be gone after a while, don't worry." Leaf informed Jack and took his letter from a pocket of his pants and opened it and read the key phrase: "I accept this letter, take us to Mother Nature's palace." _

_The letter vanished with a shower of silver sparks and then the two Spirits were sucked into a portal, strait to the Meeting of the Spirits._

The Guardians were sucked after them, off to see Mother Nature's palace.

_..._

**I know it was short (again), but I hope that this was satisfying and that it made up for the last chapter, it was terrible. It's wierd how you think that your chapter is long, but when you actually look at it, it's not. I have a trampoline competition in Ottawa so I won't be able to update this week-end and the next chapter might be late because I won't have the time to write anytime these next few days. I'll try to update as soon as possible though, so thanks for reading this and have a great week-end ;D**

**Loks**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is! My competition didn't give me much time to do this, so sorry if it took some time... thanks for reading his though, and a special thanks to: Kuroshiroryuu,jinx777, storygirl99210, feywind1, Kagirinai-Eternal, Molly kirkland, Do I read too much, Warrior Nun, lilyflower5189, Night-Fury1, Pessimistic Guardian Angel, Katyuana, ladybug114, Amazing-Thalia-Grace, Lady StormShadow, GreatWolfSpirit, RosePink4140, WRATH77, SeeingBeliever98, Mayhaah, Gratia Astra, Alana-kittychan, Calendula's Harmony, AngelWithRainbowWings, Dark Inu Fan, Lady of the Shards, HeartxSoul, Alaia Skyhawk, beanie-art1, dreams-that-pour-onto-da-earth, LuvFictionXxxx, melancholyblood, TwiliCuckoo, Takumisa777, Delph1762, SupernaturalCheetahFast, lilalove88, IWillNeverStopFangirling, starskulls, ILikeToSneeze, forever in the shadows 16, ReaderWriterDreamerGirl7, MissPrincess Luna, EmperialGem21, MerlinxArthur forever, TeddyBear89, Jesters of the Moon, bug349, Katie, KhaadilaNyx, Anonymous Heavy on the Anon, Lieutenant Sarcasm, Jessie07 for their awesome reviews! It really pushed me into doing this faster, so thanks! :D Well here's the chapter and enjoy! ;)**

**...**

_It seemed that they were spinning non-stop for hours. They had to keep their arms tucked at their side and their eyes and mouth closed since they were going so fast. After a long while, the spinning stopped and the Guardians slammed to the ground, unlike Jack and Leaf, who were both on Whirlwind's back. The winged horse had landed easily on it's hooves and tossed it's chestnut mane, emitting a snort of discomfort as Jack squeezed his legs tightly on it's chest, eyes shut and breathing heavily from the experience he just had._

The Guardians got shakily to their legs and Bunny fought off a wave of nausea. "Oh man." He moaned, hunching over and trying not to be sick. "This is even worst than you stupid sleigh rides North."

"Yes, it is a bit harsher then my snow globes, I admit." North said, blinking his eyes a few times to clear his fuzzy vision.

_Leaf jumped off his Pegasus's back, unfazed by the sudden teleportation, like he did this everyday. He chuckled when he saw Jack trying to get off of Whirlwind's back, but falling ungracefully to the ground because of the dizziness. _

"_I warned you." Leaf said with a smirk, heaving Jack to his feet with no problem and handing him his staff._

"_Yeah, we're there right?" Jack groaned. _

"_Yup, welcome to Mother Nature's palace!" Leaf said, gesturing to his right and Jack and the Guardians gasped at the impressive sight. It was a enormous tree, vines hanging off branches decorated with barely visible buds on one quarter, bright green leaves on the quarter besides it, multiple colored leaves on another quarter and naked branches on the last representing the four seasons. There were multiple windows and balconies here and there on the huge tree trunk and high silver doors on the front. Numberless Spirits on different kinds of animals were walking or flying to the entrance to the majestic palace._

"I've always wanted to see this..." Tooth said, astonished by the sight.

North's wide-eyed expression turned into a frown and he put a hand to his belly."I agree Tooth, but I can't help but have a feeling in my belly that something big is going to happen..." He said.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Not again North..."

"I'm not kidding!" North said.

"Guys, we can talk about this later, let's listen to what's going to happen!" Tooth said and turned their attention to the memory.

"_It's... beautiful." Jack breathed._

_Leaf smiled. "Glad you like it. Now come on, Mother Nature's about to give a welcoming speech it would seem." He said then walked forward, Whirlwind and Jack on either side of him._

_Jack had a light bounce in his steps out of excitement. "Can we go faster?" He asked anxiously. _

_Leaf chuckled. "We're almost there kid, patience."_

"_That's not something that the kid has." Bunny said with But Jack couldn't wait, he was too excited. The wind picked him up and carried him a couple of feet off of the ground but Leaf grabbed his arm before he could go to far up and he dragged him to the ground._

"_Hey!" Jack exclaimed. _

"_Don't go flying off like that kid, try to keep a low profile for now. Those are all Spirits that you don't know. A few of them tried to ride the wind, so if they see you, a Spirit younger than them, they'll take it as an offence." Leaf explained._

"_Fine." Jack grumbled._

_They continued walking and a few Spirits waved at Leaf as they passed and they stopped in the middle of the crowd. "The doors are still closed, they will open after that Mother Nature will giver her welcoming speech." Leaf said to Jack and he nodded. "Ah, there's Skye and Apollo!" Leaf said with a smile as a girl with a huge Blue Jay beside her and a man with a grey wolf almost as tall as Jack walked over to them._

"They must be the other seasonal Spirits." North said.

"_Hello Leaf, nice to see you again." The man with blond hair and a blinding white smile said to Leaf, who greeted him back._

_The girl was older than Leaf, around her thirties, and she had long brown hair and stunning blue eyes. She smiled at Leaf. "Hi Leaf." She said and caressed Whirlwind's mane._

"_Say, who's the kid besides you?" The man said, pointing to Jack who starting twirling his staff between his fingers and looking around in awe. _

"_This is Jack Frost, the new Spirit of Winter. He just became a Spirit a few years ago. He 19 years old." Leaf introduced Jack and the young Spirit snapped his attention back to the other Spirits and he clumsily fumbled with his staff and quickly held out his hand to the blond man. "Erm, how do you do?" Jack said awkwardly and winced at how stupid he sounded._

_The man looked at Jack's hand and shook his head. "I'd rather not. You know, you being the Winter Spirit and me being the Summer Spirit and all. But I guess I can still introduce myself. I'm Apollo, and this is my wolf, Hunter." He said, flashing a white smile that was obviously forced._

_Jack withdrew his hand and smiled shyly. "Oh, sorry, hi."_

"I feel kinda bad for him..." Tooth said.

_The young woman smiled gently at Jack. "My name is Skye, the Spirit of Spring" She gestured to her Blue Jay. "And this is my companion, Hope. It's always a pleasure to meet new Spirits."_

"_Thanks, the pleasure is all yours." Jack said then blushed a deep blue. "Oh, I mean the pleasure is all mine." He said in a rush and bit his lip in humiliation._

Tooth winced. "Oh gosh, now I feel really bad for him."

"That must be embarrassing, he's only trying to make new friends and he ends up humiliating himself." North said in sympathy.

_Apollo snorted in laughter and Skye glared at him and turned to Jack. "Where's your animal? I'd love to meet him, or her. What kind of animal is it? An Arctic wolf? A white tiger?" Skye said, looking around for any sign of animal that could be Jack's._

"_I don't have one. The Wind-mph!" Jack's voice was muffled by Leaf's hand that flew to his mouth when he saw what Jack was going to say and he laughed slightly. "No, he doesn't have one yet." He said then whispered in Jack's ear. "Apollo's the Spirit that the Wind banged up, it's still an embarrassing subject for him, so I don't think that you should mention the Wind in front of him. And you should certainly not mention that you and him are friends."_

"Jeez, he probably just saved the kid's life." Bunny said. "I'm beginning to respect him." He admitted.

_Jack sighed and Leaf took his hand away. It was then that a fairy the size of a puppy fluttered to them, holding a tray full of glass filled with a strange liquid that looked like lemonade. "Would you all want one? You must taste it." The fairy said in a squeaky voice._

_Leaf smiled politely and refused the drink, but Skye and Apollo took a glass and took a sip._

_Apollo smacked his lips. "Not bad, not bad. Would you care to take one Leaf?"_

_Leaf shook his head. "Naw, I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure? Almost every one else took one." Skye said then held out her glass to Jack. "Would you like to have some Jack?" She said and Jack shook his head, something felt off about this drink._

"Oh and there goes my feeling in my belly again, something's not right..." North said

_Skye shrugged and she and Apollo put their glass back on the tray, thanking the fairy as it fluttered away. Skye turned her attention back on Jack. "You're only 19 years old?" She asked and Jack nodded, looking like he wanted to fly away with the wind. "So you're new at this, I understand how you must be feeling. Being mortal one day and immortal the next day, it's not an easy feeling."_

_Jack frowned. "What do you mean mortal?" He said and Skye was about to answer him when they heard a friendly and gentle voice booming across the clearing. "Welcome my friends." All the Spirits fell silent and looked at the front doors, where the voice was coming from and they saw a woman with a dress made out of leaves with a small crown made with flowers woven into vines resting on her blond head._

"That's obviously Mother Nature." Tooth said and Sandy nodded his head in agreement.

_She smiled warmly at the Spirits around her. "Welcome to another Meeting of the Spirits! It warms my heart to see you all here and well. I can see a few new faces, some of them being River, the Spirit of the Forests." She pointed to a teenager with bright green hair who waved at everyone around her. "There is also Lyon, Spirit of music, his sister Melody, the Spirit of dance..." She named a few other new Spirits and Jack winced as she pointed at him. "And finally, Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter." _

_Murmurs ran through the crowd and Jack looked down to his feet, avoiding the looks that others were giving him._

"_He's just a boy!" An angry voice said from somewhere in the crowd. "Why didn't you give the responsibility to someone more mature!"_

"Alright, who said that?" Bunny growled and the others looked angry too at what the Spirit had said.

_A few other Spirits voiced out their agreement to him and Mother Nature shook her head. "Give him a chance my friends, and I didn't choose him, Man in Moon did. He personally asked me if he could choose the Winter Spirit himself. And I am fairly certain that he did a right choice. Jack will prove himself at sometime, I'm sure he will."_

"He did prove himself, that's for sure. I hope that the other Spirits will understand that." Tooth said.

_The crowd whispered to each other and Mother Nature spoke again. "I see that you are all here, so I guess that you can all go in now!" She said then went to open the doors but then more than half of the Spirit's eyes turned glassy -including Skye and Apollo- and they all spoke at once. "No one is going anywhere." And they all grabbed an animal or a Spirit that wasn't affected by this strange spell and held them so they were all defenceless._

_Jack gasped as Apollo and Skye grabbed him by each arm, twisting his hand so that he had to drop his staff and it clattered to the ground. _

_Cries of outrage and shock came from everywhere and Mother Nature yelped as her guards restrained her by the arms. "What is the meaning of this?" She exclaimed._

"What's happened to them!" Tooth said, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Once again, I knew that my belly was right!" North said.

"Alright, no one cares North, you can brag latter!" Bunny said as he tried to understand what was happening.

_Jack heard a snicker that turned into a mad laugh behind him and he gasped. "Leaf! You're doing this?"_

_Leaf smirked and walked in front of him. "Think again." He said and his and Whirlwind's body melted into black sand that formed into a familiar, but unwelcome person._

"Pitch!" The Guardians spat in union and clenched their fists in anger.

"You know what I said about respecting him? Well I take it back, a thousand times!" Bunny said, embarrassed that he would even compliment the Nightmare King.

"_Who the heck are you?" Jack frowned._

"_I know exactly who that is, Pitch Black! You moron, I told you not to come here!"Mother Nature said angrily._

_Pitch smirked. "And you actually think that I would've listened to you? Look around cabbage head, you're defenceless against your own Spirits!"_

"_Wow, wait. If you're Pitch, then where's Leaf?" Jack said, looking confused and in panic._

"_Oh, that annoying Spirit? He's probably somewhere around the world, doing his work and he has no idea that I copied his stupid horse and him into a new appearance for me." Pitch said with a snicker._

_Jack looked crestfallen. "You mean that I never met him?" He said sadly._

Tooth's face fell. "Oh, that must break his heart, poor sweet tooth!"

"_Of course not! He doesn't even know you, I don't know why he would though, you're just an annoying child. You're clueless too, even your precious wind knew that it was a bad idea to come here, it slipped the letter out of your belt and I had to manipulate it so you wouldn't suspect anything! I had to do everything in power to be nice to you, it was horrible. You may be clueless and annoying, but you're powerful. And that's why I want you at my side." Pitch said._

"Pff, as if he would ever listen to you!" Bunny said.

_Jack sneered. "Why would I want to go with you?" _

"_Because I can give you something that you never had; belief. I can make children believe in you!" Pitch said, trying to tempt Jack._

"_Don't listen to him Jack! He's lying, he won't give you anything! He'll only use you!" Mother Nature said, struggling against her guards that were holding her down._

"_I don't know why you want me at your side, but your just going to make children fear in me, that's not what I want. Now leave me alone!" He said, gritting his teeth together._

"That's my boy! Denying Pitch two times, way to go!"North said, cheering for Jack even though the Spirit couldn't hear him.

_Pitch snarled. "You're making a mistake boy, you're choosing the hard path instead of the easy path."_

"_So be it, I don't care!" Jack said, not interested in Pitch's offers._

_Jack saw that the grip on his right arm was beginning to loosen and he heard a groan. "What in the world is happening here?"_

_Pitch's eyes widen. "No! The spell doesn't have any effect anymore! The charm-caster said that the spell in the drink was going to last for hours!" He yelled as more Spirits woke up and let go of the others that they were holding down, their gaze set on Pitch and they put the pieces together._

"_He poisoned us! He cast a spell on us!" A woman yelled and another shouted:"Get him!" and the Spirits and the animals, that were now all woken up, charged at Pitch who yelled in frustration and dissolved into black sand._

"They did it! He's gone!" Tooth exclaimed in triumph.

_Apollo let go of Jack's arm and Jack hissed as his hot hand brushed his skin, as if he's been burned. When Apollo held him before, his hand held his shawl and his shirt, not his skin._

"_Oops sorry boy." He said and turned his attention to his Wolf._

"He just held him tightly and he burned him, and all he can say is 'sorry?" Tooth said with an angry frown. "That snob!"

_Mother Nature stood up again, her guards had unhanded her and apologized as soon as they saw what they were doing. "It was just another attempt from Pitch to regain power, obviously it didn't work my friends, we can now return to the Meeting." She said with a reassuring smile._

"Finally! Now Jack can- wait, where's Jack?" North said and tho others looked around, finding no trace of the young Guardians, unknown to them or anyone that he actually flew off for hours until he finally found Burgess, tears flowing down his face. He had been tricked by one who he thought as a friend, and he did not like that feeling.

_'I won't get close to anyone now, except the wind, he's my only true friend. The others are all fake, I won't get close to anyone because I don't want to to feel this again.' He said to himself and buried his face in his arms and sobbed quietly, the wind as his only comfort._

_..._

**Sorry if the ending seemed rushed! My friend asked me if I could do a chapter with Jack being betrayed by one of his 'friends' and getting sad and depressed after, so there you go ;). I'm sorry if any of you didn't like the plot though. I hope you liked it, and I hope that you didn't find the plot kinda lame. I think the next chapter is going to be the blizzard of 68. Only a few more chapter and then this story'll be done, already. Wow, I can't believe how much I've done over only a few weeks! Thanks for all your support guys, you really helped me :D Please tell me what you thought about this, was it good? Bad? Really bad? Totally lame? I need to know please! Have a great week!**

**Loks**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya! This is the blizzard of 68 as I think that it would've gone. I don't know what's your version, but I hope that you'll like mine. I'm with Word again :D So now I'm actually less confused about where is where and what is what. Here's the usual thanks to my reviewers: lilalove88, TwiliCuckoo, forever in the shadows 16, magiccatprincess, Takumisa777, Mayhaah, River Melody, SupernaturalCheetahFast, loubega, storygirl99210, starskulls, MerlinxArthur forever, MintLeafeon, LuvFiction Xxxx, Warrior Nun, silverheartlugia2000, SamanthaDavies, ladybug114m GreatWolfSpirit, HiJackingCuteness, Anonymous Heavy on the Anon, Mystery Girl Who Writes, Jesters of the Moon, leeluluirty, SuperDarkKitten123, Alaia Skyhawk, MissPrincess Luna, Alana-kittychan, Calendula's Harmony, Do I Read Too Much, jinxcat99, seeingBeliever98, nachi potter, Gelado Pocket-mouse, HeartxSoul, Delph1762, WRATH77, bug349, TeddyBear98, ILikeToSneeze, WreckItRalphFan, Katie, sakuradancer3, majestic. beauty. sealed. in. ice, Dude, Lovepuppy316, I really appreciate your support :D So here's the chapter and I hope that you'll like it!**

…

Sometime during the Meeting, the Guardians were flashed away from the memory while they were looking for Jack, whom they didn't find, and they opened their eyes to see Burgess, but not with the village. It was obviously more civilised and the houses looked bigger and took more space, so now it was a small town.

"Ok, now were obviously a couple of centuries later, but what's going to happen?" North asked, looking around in confusion.

Bunny glanced at the town and at his surrounding, his gaze set on a spot below them and he sighed. "I think I know mate." He pointed to where he was looking and the Guardians looked where he was pointing and they saw a group of children installing pick-nick tables and a couple of adults putting up a huge piece of cloth held up by some rough rope. On it was written: "Happy Easter 1968" in the middle between some colorful painted eggs with beautiful patterns.

Bunny's ears flatten against his head. "Why do I have to see that all over again?" He whispered.

Tooth saw Bunny's expression and frowned. "What's wrong Bunny?"

"I know exactly when this is; it's the blizzard of 68." Bunny said sadly.

The other Guardians' eyes widen in realization. "Oh Gosh, really?" Tooth gasped.

Bunny nodded. "I'm sure that Frostbite did this maybe by accident though. So Manny, does that mean that you can maybe skip this?" He asked hopefully, he already lived this once, he did not want to do it again.

Nothing happened. They did not go to another memory in a flash of white. "Oh jeez." Bunny groaned.

"Well it can't be all that bad, can it? You got angry at Jack, it's not like you hurt him or anything." North commented.

"Not physically, no. But emotionally…" Bunny mumbled softly, the others heard, but did not give any sign that they did and paid attention to the scene instead.

_Jack had just arrived to the clearing. He flew graciously to a low branch of a naked tree and gently sat down on it, poking the almost-melted snow on the ground with his staff. The young Spirit smiled at the sight of the happy children chasing each other around, laughing happily and he sighed. "Kids…" He said with a chuckle._

"_They like a snow less Easter." A grumpy voice with a heavy accent said and Jack turned around in surprise to see the Easter Bunny looking up at him, arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed expression on his face._

"There you are Bunny!" North exclaimed. "Tell me, the whole story won't happen right now, yes?"

Bunny shook his head. "No, as you can see, the blizzard didn't happen yet. I wish they didn't have to see this…" He mumbled the last part. "I'm already ashamed of what I did as it is."

_Jack's face lit up with a smile. "You're the Easter Bunny!"_

_Bunny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I am. You're the Winter Spirit, aren't you?"_

_Jack nodded and hopped off his branch, walking over to Bunny and leaning on his staff casually. He met a few other Spirits and Legends over the years, most of them ignored him. But then met the Sandman, who introduced himself as Sandy. Sandy had a few conversations with Jack when he had the chance, which was almost never considering the work he had to do around the world. Jack grew more and more comfortable to actually talk to someone apart himself because of Sandy. He could now have a full conversation with someone without hesitating between his sentences._

_Jack grinned. "Yup, that's me, Jack Frost. Can I call you Cottontail? Or how about Kangaroo?"_

_A flash of recognition appeared on Bunny's face, as if he remembered something, but it was gone as soon as it came. "I am not a Kangaroo mate." He said between gritted teeth._

_Jack shrugged. "If you say so, Cottontail it is then." _

"Wow, almost the same conversation as when Jack was human!" Tooth remarked.

_Bunny exhaled loudly, expressing his annoyance. "It's Bunny, just Bunny."_

_Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine, __**Bunny**__. What brings you here?"_

"_As you can see, it's the day before Easter. So I like to see if ever thing is ready before Easter. I should be the one to ask you that question, Frost. It's __**Spring**__, and you're a __**Winter **__Spirit." Bunny explained, speaking as if he was talking to a five year old._

_Jack shrugged and twirled his staff around. "Problem?"_

_Bunny pinched the bridge of his nose and he sighed. "Never mind. Oh and while you're here, I'd better tell you this: Don't even think about making it snow tomorrow!" _

_Jack put his hands on his chest in a dramatic manner. "Hey, I'm hurt that you think that I would do something like that! Don't worry your furry little tail over it."_

_Bunny sighed loudly at Jack's childish behavior. "Fine, but I better not see one snowflake fall from the sky tomorrow, is that clear?"_

_Jack smirked, ignoring Bunny's serious tone. "Crystal."_

_Bunny squinted at Jack suspiciously. "I'm watching you, Frost." He said then tapped his paw twice on the ground and disappeared in a tunnel._

"What's the problem there Bunny? He said that he won't make any snow fall on Easter." North asked.

_Jack smirked. "Cottontail didn't want any snow falling on Easter, he didn't say anything about today… He'll thank me after this."_

North raised his eyebrows. "Ah, okay."

Bunny frowned. "I should've been more specific." He said to himself.

_Jack watched as the children and adults walked to their house, excited about the next day. He leaped off the ground and sat on a high branch, leaning against the tree trunk as he watched a few snowflakes fall gently from the sky._

"So he did it on purpose!" Bunny exclaimed.

"No wait Bunny, I'm sure there's a mistake here." Tooth said_._

_Jack stifled a yawn and closed his eyes. "Gosh I'm tired, maybe if I rest my eyes for a little bit, I won't fall asleep though… I can't fall asleep…"_

_A few seconds later, he was snoring gently, cradling his staff to his chest as the snowflakes continued to fall from the sky._

"See Bunny? It's not his fault if he made a few snowflakes fall!" Tooth said with a smile.

Bunny shook his head. "Oh no, that's not the only snow that fell. You'll see in the morning."

The night literally past in fast-forward, all in a blur for the Guardians. When the scene finally slowed down, the Guardians gasped loudly when they saw the amount of snow that fell overnight. Of course, they were a little bit like ghosts, so their feet didn't sink in the snow. They simply walked over it without a trace, but they could tell that almost a foot of snow was on the ground, and the snowflakes weren't stopping to fall.

"Oh my God!" Tooth gasped, looking at her surroundings. "This is horrible!"

Bunny sighed. "Now you know what I mean, and I was not happy when I found out."

_Jack yawned widely and coughed when a couple of snowflakes caught inside his throat. "What?" He said, looking around frantically. "Oh, it's just snowing… Oh Gosh! It's snowing! Stop! Stop!" He yelled and picked up his staff, jumping off his branch on the ground. He gasped in horror when he saw that his feet sank almost to the below the knee in the snow. _

"_Oh no… Stop snowing! Stop!" The snow stopped falling and Jack looked around in panic. "No, no, no… Why did I fall asleep? The fall of snow only gets worst if I'm excited!" He muttered, hovering on top of the snow to move around easily. Jack looked at the houses and hung his head when he saw the faces of the sad children looking outside; the snow was too deep to go looking for eggs._

"_What have I done?" He whispered._

"_FROST!" An angry and familiar voice said._

_Jack winced and turned around to see Bunny hopping lightly across the snow, he looked furious._

"Oh no, I remember this." Bunny said sadly.

_Jack backed up slightly. "Look, I'm sorry that this happened! I didn't mean to!"_

_Bunny was fuming. "You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to! You're the damn Winter Spirit, an irresponsible, selfish brat! Of course you meant to!" He yelled._

Bunny winced when he heard what his past self said to Jack and the others looked at him with disapproving looks.

"_I only meant for a little bit of snow to fall!" Jack tried to explain._

"_I told you, I specifically told you not to make any snow fall for Easter! Why would you want to make a little bit of snow fall anyway?!" Bunny asked loudly._

"_I thought that the eggs would look beautiful on the snow…" Jack mumbled._

Bunny's eyes widen. "Is that really what he thought" He asked in disbelief. "Why didn't I listen?"

"Bunny, it's not your fault. You were angry and you weren't thinking strait." Tooth tried to reassure him.

_But Bunny wouldn't hear any of it. "Because of you, Easter is ruined!"_

"_Erm, it's only a town though, there are still thousands of towns that you can go hide eggs in, right?" Jack said with a nervous laugh._

"_Yes it's a town, a town full of children that believe in me, a town of children full of hope! They need me to keep having hope inside them! And look what you did, you stupid doofus, you took that away from them!" Bunny looked like he could almost strangle Jack in anger. "You're not even worth the title of a seasonal Spirit you monster! You're just an arrogant, selfish, greedy prat that only cares about himself!"_

Bunny winced at every word that he said and he tried to avoid the glares that the others were giving him. If looks could kill, he would've been dead a thousand times over.

_Jack's eyes shone with tears. "Monster?" He whispered with a broken voice._

_Bunny huffed. "Yeah monster, I don't even know what Mother Nature even thought when she made you a Spirit! Now scram!" He spat._

"_What?" Jack said, his eyes wide._

"_Didn't you hear me? Scram!" Bunny yelled and Jack picked up his staff and hastily flew away, Bunny's words still fresh in his mind._

_Bunny groaned and rubbed the side of his temples, a headache starting to form. "Oh, I shouldn't have been that harsh with him… but it's his fault that Easter is ruined for this town after all, I'll give Burgess twice the amount of egg next year. Assuming that Frost won't mess it up again." He grumbled and then opened a tunnel to go make sure that the Winter Spirit didn't engulf more towns with that snow of his. _

After Bunny was gone, the Guardians turned to a very ashamed bunny.

"I can not believe you!" Tooth exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "From what you told me, I knew that you were cross with him, but not at this point! His heart must be broken!"

"Yes Bunny, you were very harsh towards Jack. Even for someone like you." North said with a disappointed voice.

"He did this just to make me happy, I can't believe it!" Bunny said with wide eyes, ignoring his fellow Guardians' comments.

"Darn right he did, I don't know why though, considering the way that you treated him! You owe him an apology big time, Aster!" Tooth said furiously.

_Yeah, I definitely owe Frostbite an apology ._Bunny thought sadly.

Sandy stormed over to Bunny and whacked him over the head, emitting a yelp from said Pooka. Bunny sighed, understanding that he deserved that slap.

The Guardians were still glaring daggers at Bunny when they were gone away from the scene in a white flash.

…

***Stares at you* So… Did you like it? Sorry if it was maybe a bit tense at some points… I know that my version may be very similar to others, but that's what I think that exactly happened, I hope you loved it! Hope you guys get tons of chocolate for Easter ;) Tell me if you see Bunny too! Happy Easter and I hope that you'll survive in the church ;D (For those who go there for Easter) Chiao!**

**Loks**


	14. Chapter 14

**Now, I know what you're thinking 'OMG! She's Dead!' Well sorry to disappoint ya fellows, cuz I'm back. I'm soooooo sorry for the wait though! I've been sick for most of the week and I couldn't even walk strait most of the time. Still found some time to do this! And I'm glad for it too! He's my thanks to: WRATH77, storygirl99210, Kagirinai- Eternal, Taranodongirl11, Death the kid lover 37, sakuradancer3, fiona24680, potterheaddemigod, AngetuanPrincess18, Katyuana, Night-Fury1, Lovesword and Silvermaru, WreckItRalphFan, KhaalidanYX, ameafurry, 1captain obvious, Wolfgirl705, Detective Kid1412, SuperDarthKitten123, Warrior Nun, Mayhaah, The third BikerScholar, xXAngel AlliXx, Qwerty124, Calendula's Harmony, SupernaturalCheetahFast, forever in the shadows 16, Lovepuppy316, HeartxSoul, Kuroshiroryuu, MintLeafon, melancholyblood, Baylee1100, thunder angel13, Dark Inu Fan, Jesters of the Moon, TwiliCuckoo, karasu99, nachi potter, GreebForestyne, SamanthaDavies, queen-of-evil66, leeluluirty, Delph1762, LuvFiction Xxxx, beanie-art1, Magiccatprincess, River Melody, ladybug114, lilyflower5189, starskulls, Rosepink4140, Do I read too much, Alana-Kittychan, Lady of the Shards, history101, ILikeToSneeze, accio gold, TeddyBear98, GreatWolfSpirit, Darlene10104, feywind1, Jessie07, Takumisa777, Bearybeary, Read-Write-Love1812, Katie, Arkell26, MissPrincess Luna, UNIP, signing in the jukebox, Austin, viridinalaln9, stickysillyputty, Matsukaze Tenma, sing, Falling without You, Shadow-StrikeRaven and all the guests for the awesome reviews! Well, here's the new chapter and enjoy! **

…

Once again, the guardians found themselves with Jack and Baby Tooth in the deep, cold ravine.

_Baby Tooth was sitting on one of Jack's outstretched legs, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for Jack to snap out of his trance. Said Spirit was still staring into nothingness, his eyes unblinking. At some points, his breathing would quicken in fear, some other times it he would breath sighs of relief and a smile would stretch on his face, only to be replaced moments after by the emotionless stare. _

"Oh, he's still watching his memories!" North pointed out.

After_ a few more minutes of silence, in the exception of Jack's small gasp at random moments, he closed his eyes and they snapped back open. Jack breathed heavily and stared at his memory box. "Did you- Did you see that!" He spluttered and looked over to Baby Tooth with wide eyes._

_Baby Tooth shook her head and Jack's face split into a wide grin as he picked Baby Tooth up hastily in his cupped hands, ignoring the small fairy's protests. "I had a family! I had a sister, I saved her!" He said then laughed slightly in delight._

"He looks so happy when he realized that, I wonder why he never bothered to tell us he had a family?" Tooth said with a frown.

"I think that he only saw a few memories though, not the ones that we saw about his life as a Spirit." North said and Bunny rubbed his neck uncomfortably when he was remembered of the latest memory they saw.

_Jack's laughter faltered and he looked up at the moon, whose beams of light sparkled weakly against the icy walls and floor of the ravine. _

_The young Spirit's eyes widen slightly in realization. "That's why you chose me…" He breathed. "I'm… I'm a Guardian!" _

"Now I understand too. Manny didn't take Jack away, he saved him!" North remarked. "I'm sorry to have doubted you, old friend."

_Jack smiled with newfound courage and put Baby Tooth gently on his shoulder, looking around for an escape. "We have to get out of here!" He said and his gaze fell on his broken staff lying uselessly on the snow. _

_Jack hurried over to it and dropped to his knees, picking up the two halves and putting them both together. He closed his eyes in concentration and the Guardians held their breaths._

_The two halved simply snapped away again and Jack moaned in exasperation, getting up and slamming the two pieces together, grunting with the effort._

_The Guardians gasped when they saw frost swirling around the place where the staff had been severed and Jack gave a yell of triumph as the wind picked him up suddenly and the young Spirit shot up in the sky._

"That's my boy! Well done!" North exclaimed happily as they all watched Jack laughing in delight and yelling. "Thanks baby Tooth, I owe you one!" And with that, they were gone in another flash.

…

"Here again!" Bunny groaned when he saw where they were. "Pitch's lair."

"And there's Jack." Tooth said, pointing to the Winter Spirit who was flying quickly from cage to cage filled with Tooth's mini fairies, opening every door in his wake.

"_Come on!" Jack encouraged the mini fairies, obviously confused by the fact that they weren't flying out of their rusty cage and outside. The fairies chirped loudly and jack frowned. "What-what's wrong? None of you can fly?" He asked but then something else caught his attention on the bottom of the cave._

_Jack dropped down to Pitch's globe and circled it quickly. His eyes widen in alarm when he saw just how many lights were left, one especially caught his attention_.

"_Jamie!" Jack exclaimed with a hopeful smile then hastily flew out of the dark lair and the Guardians knew exactly what his next destination was: Burgess._

…

_In just a matter of minutes, they were already at the small house and Jack flew to the window showing Jamie's bedroom. He crouched down and peered down at the small boy who was sitting cross-legged on his bed with a small plush rabbit in his hand._

"Is that how he made Jamie believe in Bunny again?" Tooth said in a low tone, even though she knew that Jamie or Jack couldn't hear her.

"Yes, I think it is. You know, I always wondered how he did it." North said.

"Well let's find out then, but only if you guys stop talking!" Bunny whispered harshly and their attention was turned back to the two boys.

_Jack quietly opened the window in order not to alert the boy in the room and he listened to Jamie whispering to his bunny._

"_Okay look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroad." The young boy said and the Guardians had to strain their ears to hear him._

"_So if this isn't a dream, and if you are real, then you're gonna have to prove it. Like, right now." Jamie said, leaning forward, but the bunny remained motionless._

"_I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life in fact!" Jamie took the plush bunny in his hands. "So, you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much! Just a little sign so I know." He said in a hopeful voice._

"_Anything, anything at all." He whispered the last part and stared at the bunny, looking for any sign of movement or noise from it._

"This is kind of sad to see…" Tooth admitted.

_Jamie looked and listened for a few more seconds, finding no sign of life from the bunny, then his face fell and he sighed heavily. "I knew it." He said sadly and let the plush bunny fall to the ground in disappointment. _

_Jack seemed to think hard for a few seconds and his face lit up with an idea. He slipped into Jamie's room and the Guardians followed him in, watching as he leaned his staff on the wall and taped his finger lightly on Jamie's window, frost webbing around on it._

"What is he doing?" North asked quietly.

_Jamie seemed to hear the cackling of the frost because he looked over to his window and gasped softly when he saw that, magically, a simple drawing of an Easter egg appeared on it, being traced out of nowhere. He stood up on his bed to have a better look. "He's real!" He said softly, his voice cracking a little. _

_Jack smiled when he saw that his idea was working, he taped again on the next window tile and this time, he carefully drew a rabbit. The Guardians leaned closer to see what their youngest Guardian was doing as he closed his eyes in concentration and cupped his hands under the drawing._

_The Guardians and Jamie gasped when they saw the drawing come to life then jumping out of Jack's hand, hopping around the room on an invisible track. Everywhere it went, a light trail of misty snow was left in its wake._

"How does he do that?" Tooth asked in wonder and smiled as she heard Jamie laughing happily as he tried to catch the snow rabbit.

_Jack laughed to as he watched the younger boy jumping around in his room. The rabbit hopped a few more times before bursting in a cloud of snow that scattered everywhere around Jamie's room._

"So that's how he did it…" Bunny breathed to himself, he knew that Jack must've done something big to get Jamie to believe again, but he never imagined that it would be something this wonderful.

"_Wow!" Jamie exclaimed and looked around in confusion. "Snow?" He said in a curious voice._

_A small snowflake drifted lazily over to him and placed itself delicately on the young boy's nose, melting almost instantly. Jamie frowned, then remembered what his mother to him the day before: You don't want Jack Frost nippin' at your nose! Then he gasped in recognition. "Jack Frost." He said softly, having pieced the puzzle together._

Sandy made a few images out of dream sand and North nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're right Sandy, he's a smart kid."

_Jack, who was looking at his work proudly, frowned and walked closer to Jamie. "Did you just say…"_

_Jamie stood up from his sitting position and looked around for the source of the voice he just heard. "Jack Frost?" He asked a bit louder._

_Jack gasped. "He said it again! He said… you said…"_

_Jamie turned around and his eyes landed on the older teenager standing in his room and his jaw dropped open. "Jack Frost!" He said for the third time._

"_That's right! Bu-but that's me, Jack Frost, that's my name! You said my name!" Jack stammered, a wide smile on his face._

"He's not used to talking to kids." North said in sympathy.

_ Seeing Jamie staring at his direction, Jack frowned. "Wait, can… can you hear me?" He asked softly._

_Jamie nodded slowly, his eyes wide._

_Jack leaned forward. "Can… can you… can you see me?"_

_Jamie nodded again, a smile stretching on his face and Jack breathed a laugh. "He sees me… He sees me!" He said in disbelief and backflipped on Jamie's table in joy._

"_You just made it snow." Jamie said._

"_I know." Jack said softly._

"_In my room!" Jamie said excitedly._

"_I know!" Jack said again, his smile getting wider by the second and he jumped off Jamie's table._

"_You're real?" Jamie asked, still progressing what he was seeing._

"_Yeah! Who do you think that bring you all the blizzards and the snow days? Oh, and remember when you went sliding on that sled the other day?" Jack said in a rush, still excited by the fact that someone could see him and actually didn't tell him to go away._

"_That was you?" Jamie asked._

"_That was me!" Jack replied._

"_Cool!" Jamie exclaimed._

"_Right?"_

_Jamie's smile turned into a frown. "But what about the Easter Bunny? And the Tooth Fairy? I mean are they-"_

"_Real! Real! Everyone of us is real!" Jack said, picking up Jamie's plush bunny and handing it back to him._

"_I knew it!" Jamie yelled, jumping around in excitement._

"So he didn't only make Jamie believe in Bunny, he made him believe in all of us?" Tooth said and felt a new wave of affection for the Winter Spirit.

_Jack and Jamie froze when they heard Jamie's mother. "Jamie, who are you talking to?"_

"_Erm…" Jamie said, looking at Jack for a suggestion but the older boy only smirked and nodded towards the door as if saying, "Go ahead, it won't matter."_

"_Jack Frost?" Jamie said hesitantly and they heard his mother chuckle. "Okay!"_

_Jack and Jamie laughed together but they stopped as soon as they saw the window bursting open because of a violent gust of wind and both of them (and the Guardians) rushed to the window and stepped back almost at once when they saw North's sleigh zooming pass the window and crashing into the streets._

_Jack told Jamie to follow him and he jumped out of the window to go see the other Guardians._

Then the familiar voice of Man in Moon was heard again: And you all know what happens next, my friends. I hope that you learned a few more things about your newest Guardian. He may be a trickster, but if you learn to know him, you will find that he has a very big heart. He cares deeply for all of you, and I'm sure that you do too. I can tell that you are very close now, not only teammates. All you need to become even closer together is trust. This was the point of this memory trip, and I hope that it did the job. I will now take you back to Nicholas's workshop.

And they were gone, for the last time, in a flash of white.

…

**What was that? Another pitiful excuse for a chapter? Why, it would seem so. The next chapter is the last one *****runs in a corner and cries***** Yes, I am quite said of that :( I really like writing this. I'm still sorry for the wait! It's hard to find some time to go on the computer these days because school is almost done… Two months left! We will survive! Sorry if I missed a few scenes maybe, I don't have the movie on my computer and the Rise of the Guardians CD that I have isn't very useful to watch, then pause, then rewind because I missed something, then writing it down, then watching the whole scene again because I'm not sure that I did it well... It's too much trouble. I did manage to find the Jamie believes scene on Youtube though... I hope you still liked it nonetheless! Well, later alligators!**

**Loks**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, here we are… the last chapter *****Bawls my eyes out***** Already! This story is growing up so fast… *****sniffl****e* I had a great time doing this and I'm sad that it now comes to an end… I'll write more stories though, promise! ;) Thank you to: fiona24680, Jesters of the Moon, LuvFiction Xxxx, Night-Fury1, storygirl99210, WRATH77, bug349, Sheeijan, 1captain obvious, majestic. beauty. sealed. in. ice, Lady of the Shards, sakuradancer3, IWillNeverStopFangirling, WreckItRalphFan, GreatWolfSpirit, Warrior Nun, ProwlHawthorne, xxRebelWinterxx, Do I Read Too Much, leeluluirty, ladybug114, SupernaturalCheetahFast, viridianaln9, Emiko Soka, Katyuana, gamernerd101, Dark Inu Fan, lilyflower5189, kuroshiroryuu, Calendula's Harmony, Lovepuppy316, SeeingBeliever98, Yuurei bo Chu, Takumisa777, lilalove88, beanie-art1, Alana-kittychan, TwiliCuckoo, starskulls, signing in the jukebox, melancholyblood, Meota Tsukiko, HeartxSoul, Mayhaah, Moonumb, The Third Biker Scholar, Delph1762, ReaderWriterDreamerGirl7, Anonymous Heavy on the Anon, shiver282, Rosepink4140, Gratia Astra, TeddyBear98, vividRegulator, Rose, Beanadrix Lestring, sakura-blossoms-26, sing, crazygirl123, snowflake14, Arkell26, Katie, ILikeToSneeze, AnnabethandPercyJackson17, Navaka114, Bearybeary, Matsukaze Tenma and PhantomBowtie for all your amazing reviews. And also to you who have favorited, alerted or even simply read this story. I honestly never thought that so many people would like it, thank you :D Well, on with the last chapter of this story! Enjoy!**

…

The guardians yelped as they landed on the floor of North's workshop in a heap. They quickly got to their feet and looked around them.

"Were here, finally!" North exclaimed happily and smiled as he saw that the globe in the middle of the main room was still shining with bright lights, unlike the small bronze globe they saw in Pitch's lair.

"Wow, it seems like ages since we last saw this place! Not that I'm happy though." Bunny said and grumbled the last part to himself.

Sandy looked around with a frown and made a few images out of dream sand.

"Yes, you're right Sandy. Where's Jack? We haven't seen him in a while." North asked the others.

They heard a yawn behind them and a lazy shuffling of feet. "Oh, there you are." Said a voice in a groggy tone. "Just took a little nap. MiM said you've been gone to do something important, what's up with that?"

The Guardians turned around sharply to see Jack rubbing his eyes with one of his hand and dragging his staff behind him with the other hand. He looked like a child with his teddy bear in the middle of the night.

"So, did I miss something?" Jack asked, then frowned when he saw the look on his fellow Guardians' faces. "What is it? You look like someone just died and that you're seeing that person's ghost or something." He snickered softly.

The Guardians kept staring at Jack for a few more seconds, then Bunny quietly walked over to him.

"Wow Kangaroo, you look grumpy. Did someone tug at your ears again?" Jack teased.

Bunny came over to a halt in front of Jack and looked down at him, different emotions flickering in his eyes.

"Fine, sheesh. It was just a joke, no need to look at me like that." Jack snorted and yawned again, stretching his arms. "Do you need me to get your comfort blanket?" He teased again and his eyes widen in shock as Bunny wrapped his arms around him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jack breathed.

"I'm sorry kid." Bunny whispered and pulled out of the hug while the others walked over to them.

"What for?" Jack asked, blinking in confusion.

"For everything you've been through." Bunny replied softly.

"Erm, heh heh… sorry, I'm lost here." Jack said and frowned at all of them.

"Guys, we can't lie to him. It'll just cause arguments and frustration later on." Tooth whispered low enough so that only Sandy, North and Bunny heard her.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Jack said and leaned forward.

"Ok, look Frostbite…" Bunny started and rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

But Jack cut him off before he could continue. "I don't know what you guys went to do, but I went to see the rest of my memories!" He said excitedly. "MiM took me to see them. I saw a lot of memories and they all sorta passed really fast, but I still remember all of them. When I was done, I felt real tired and you guys weren't there, so I decided to rest a bit. I admit, I saw a few of my memories back when we fought Pitch, but I didn't trust you that much at that moment, so I didn't tell you. I guess I can now."

Tooth sighed, now would be a good time to tell him what they've gone to do. "You… you don't need to tell us much Jack. We know most of it."

Jack's smile turned into a confused frown. "What's that suppose to mean? Does it have something to do with Kangaroo going all soft?" He said, trying to lighten up the heavy mood.

"We know Jack, about… your memories." North sighed.

Jack gasped. "You… you what? No wait… MiM didn't…"

"Yes he did. He wanted us to understand you more and know what you've been through all your life, Spirit and Mortal lives to be exact." Tooth explained.

"But… but…" Jack spluttered.

"He only showed us the important memories, not your whole entire lives." Bunny said.

Jack gulped down a wave of betrayal he felt MiM. "What did you see?" He whispered.

"We saw a lot of stuff, including the memory of when you… you drowned saving you sister." Tooth said and bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

"You saw that?" Jack said and rubbed his arm, tapping the ground softly with his staff.

"Yeah, I think you were very brave my boy. You still are." North said with a warm smile.

"And maybe that's why you lost your memory," Tooth said. "You actually died before becoming a Spirit. All of us were granted immortality when we were still alive."

"R-really? Well that explains a lot I guess…" Jack said quietly and they all fell into an awkward moment of silence.

"Are you okay Jack? You seem awfully quiet. You sure you're taking this well? I mean, it should be quite a shock to find out that we practically invaded your memories." North said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Jack said softly. "It's just… I would've liked to tell you guys about that myself."

"Yeah, maybe." Tooth said. "But I don't think that this was all that MiM wanted us to see. He initially wanted us to know exactly what happened the time that we thought that you betrayed us. Which you didn't… And I'm sorry for the way that I treated you. I think it was better if we saw the memory instead of you telling us what happened, we wouldn't really have believed you." She admitted. "Now that we know though, we actually feel a lot better."

"Yeah, we're all sorry mate." Bunny said sadly. "And we also saw the events of 68 and I should say… I'm sorry for all the things that I said, I didn't mean them. I was just being arrogant and I didn't listen to you."

Jack passed a hand through his hair. "You saw that too? Well, I've already forgiven you but still, thanks."

Bunny smiled slightly. "Great job making Jamie believe too, it was amazing."

"Okay, you sure you didn't hit your head?" Jack said, his mischievous smirk back on his face.

"Okay, yeah. I've apologized to you and I've complimented your work, don't get used to it." Bunny grumbled.

"Wasn't counting on it, idiot." Jack snickered.

"Hey, don't call me an idiot!" Bunny said, back to his usual self where he was always annoyed with Jack.

"Then stop acting like one!" Jack countered and the others sighed in relief. Things were back to normal.

"Well I know you enough to tell that you're a real show off!" Bunny said, trying to win their banter.

Jack laughed. "Pff, impossible. No one's ego can get as big as yours."

"Sure, I know you like the front of my hand!" Bunny said.

"Erm, isn't it back of the hand?" Jack asked.

Bunny smirked. "Yeah, but I tend to see the front of my hand more often when I'm with you!"

"Boys, enough!" Tooth said with a smile and Sandy and North looked like they were trying to keep themselves from laughing. "Now Jack, about that loose tooth of yours…"

Jack gulped and quickly flew away from Tooth, who chasing him around the workshop while the others laughed happily.

MiM watched the scene with amusement. "_It would seem that they are finally getting along better." _He thought_. "They seem more comfortable with each other now; I see that their trust has become stronger. I know that the young Winter Spirit is probably mad at me for doing this, but it was for their own good. I would've made them gone all together, but the four eldest of the Guardians only made needed to see the most important parts of the young Spirit's lives. As for said Spirit, he needed to see his whole life before he became who he is now, he'll now know who he really is and was. I am proud of them; they are now a strongly bonded family. After all, it only required a little bit of trust."_

…

**Aaand… Done! I actually didn't know how to end this, but I hope that it wasn't a little disappointing! Frankly, I am kinda proud of this chapter, and also of this fic. Thank you all for sticking with me this whole time and I hope you liked it! And I've just found out how to put line breaks, I've been looking how to do it for a long time, then I looked at the bottom of the page when I was editing this chapter and it said (Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks) O_o Kind of ironic. Anyways... Farewell, and I trust that we will meet again! *****wind blows capes and hair dramatically*******

**Loks**


End file.
